Joey's Problem
by DragonPuppyLover
Summary: What happens when Seto Kaiba finds out that Joey's father is beating Joey? Will he help or just stand by and watch? I know. I bite at summaries. J X S. Rated R for language and other things. {Complete}
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Beautiful Rose Kagome again! I hope that this story will go over better than my first one. Remember, I am a newbie....pouts adorably

Chapter 1

"I'm not a dog!! Stop calling me that! Damn it!" Joey yelled at the brunette CEO.

"Whatever you say, puppy."

"GAH!" Joey growled and stomped off. Kaiba smirked and watched the puppy storm off. _'It's so easy to get him riled up.'_

**Later that night**

Joey winced as he painfully climbed into the shower.

"Ow!" Joey yelped as the hot water hit his throbbing bruises. "God, I hate this." Joey muttered and started washing the blood off his bruised and battered body.

Kaiba bit his lip as he typed on his laptop, working. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." He answered without looking up. Mokuba poked his head in and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He frowned, seeing the laptop.

"Big brother...." Kaiba looked up, pausing his typing. "Why don't you go outside and do something? Go for a walk? All you do is work, work, work. Take a break. Why won't you?"

"There's too much work to do." Kaiba answered simply and Mokuba frowned again.

**Two days later**

Joey drummed his fingers on the desk, bored. (Nothing new, ne? ) _'Stupid clock. MOVE FASTER!'_ Joey screamed in his head. He felt eyes on him and he turned, seeing Kaiba looking at him.

"What are you lookin' at, money bags?" Joey mouthed at him. Kaiba just smirked and Joey growled. _'Jerk'_

**After school**

"Hey mutt."

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Joey growled out.

"Chill, puppy. You shouldn't be rude to your master."

"Kaiba, I'm about to pound your face in with my fist."

"Go ahead and try. I dare you." Kaiba raised an eyebrow, getting that usual smirk on his face. Joey was furious and he went to hit Kaiba, but Kaiba caught his fist in his hand. "You're going to have to do better than that, dog." Kaiba sneered and Joey cried out as Kaiba twisted his arm behind his back. "You would never last in a fight against _me_, mutt." Kaiba growled in Joey's ear. "Remember that next time." Kaiba pushed Joey away and Joey rubbed his arm as Kaiba climbed into his limo. Joey scowled as the limo took off and Joey picked up his bag as his best friend ran over to him.

"Joey?" Joey turned and saw Yugi." What was that all about? Are you okay?" Joey smiled.

"Yeah, Yug. I'm fine. Kaiba's bein' the usual asshole that he is."

"Do you want to come hang out with us at the arcade?"

"Nah. No thanks." Joey yawned. "I'm tired."

"Okay, Joey. See ya later!" Yugi called and ran off.

**Three weeks later**

Joey had no idea why he was here. For some reason his feet moved him here. To Kaiba's house. _'More like mansion.'_ It was pouring hard, but the blond didn't even notice. He let out a sigh and immediately sneezed afterwards.

"Joey?" Mokuba blinked, seeing Joey on the monitor screen. _'What's he doin' here?'_

Joey jumped as a figure came running down the driveway. It was Mokuba!

"Joey! What are you doing here? And outside in the pouring rain?" Joey smiled.

"No idea."

"Well, come in before you get sick." Joey smiled again and nodded. The kid was cute. He had a big caring heart. That's what Joey liked about Mokuba.

Kaiba blinked as he heard sneezing downstairs. He stood up and went downstairs. What he saw surprised him.

"Mutt?" Joey looked up. "What are you doing here?" Joey scowled and turned away and Mokuba came over and put a blanket over Joey's shoulders.

"Thanks, Mokuba." Joey said quietly.

"No problem. Want something to drink?"

"Something hot." Mokuba nodded and got up, going into the kitchen.

"Mutt, answer my damn question. What the hell are you doing here in my home?"

"Leave me the fuck alone right now, Kaiba." Joey coughed and then sneezed again.

"You're in my house."

"I know that. I'm not stupid, you know."

"Hn. Could've fooled me. What were you doing in the pouring rain?"

"What do you care?"

"I was just curious." Kaiba shrugged like it was nothing. "I don't really care."

"Then why'd ya ask?" Joey glared at him. He then looked down at the floor and closed his eyes, remembering why he'd been outside in the first place.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Dad, stop it!" Joey cried as he was backhanded again._

_"Don't talk back to me, boy!" His father screamed, his words slurring a bit as he was drunk again. Joey cried out as he slapped hard, kicked in the stomach and kicked hard in the side. He whimpered as his father grabbed Joey's arms tightly and roughly pulled him up to his face. Joey gagged, smelling the alcohol on his father's breath. "Yer nothing but a piece of worthless crap!" Joey hung his head, crying. "Don't you dare be crying! Men don't cry!" Joey grunted and fell to the ground as he was kicked again._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Pup? Y'okay?"

"I'm fine." Joey snapped. "Leave me alone..." Mokuba started coming back, but hid around the corner, hearing Joey.

"What's the matter with you now?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Joey got up, leaving the blanket on the couch.

"Answer my question, mutt!" Kaiba grabbed Joey's arm and Joey cried out in pain and Kaiba immediately let go, thinking he'd hurt him. Joey felt tears well up in eyes and Kaiba noticed. "Joey..." Joey snapped his head up. "What?"

"You..you've never actually called me my name before."

"I didn't notice." Kaiba looked at Joey's arm which was cradled against Joey's chest. "What happened?"

"You didn't do it." Joey looked at the ground. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Kaiba gently grabbed Joey's wrist and pulled his arm up, looking at Joey's arm and his eyes widened before narrowing in anger. No one hurt _his _puppy and got away with it. "Who did this?"

"N-No one."

"Who did it, Joey? Who did this to you?!"

"N-N-No one!" Joey pulled his arm away. "Just...just forget about it."

"Tell me who did this."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?!" Joey screamed. "Why do you care if I'm hurt?! Huh?!" Kaiba was a bit shocked as Joey glared at him.

"Because.."

"Because?! God, Kaiba! You can't even tell me why you decided to care all of a sudden!"

"Well, maybe if you'd stop yelling at me, I might be able to tell you!"

"When has me ever stopped you from telling me something?!" Mokuba quickly decided not to interfere. He didn't want the two mad at him.

"Because I'm trying to tell you I care about you!" Sudden silence. Kaiba suddenly found the wall interesting and Joey was staring at Kaiba.

"W-What?" Kaiba sighed and looked at Joey. "T-This isn't a joke, right? You're not just fucking around with me to piss me off?" Kaiba scowled.

"What kind of person do you take me for, Joey? I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"I...I can't do this. Not now. I need to think."

"Joey, wait!" But Joey had already run out the door and into the heavy rain. Kaiba sighed.

"Big brother?" Mokuba asked cautiously.

"Mokuba, it's okay." Mokuba came out and looked at Kaiba.

"Seto...is everything alright?" Kaiba looked at his little brother.

"No, Mokuba. Everything isn't alright. Someone's hurting Joey and he won't tell me."

**One month later**

Kaiba sighed and washed his hands in the bathroom sink. He stood up, hearing crying. He went over and opened one of the stall doors and his eyes widened, seeing Joey sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest as he cried.

"Joey.." Joey looked up and he looked scared. "Joey, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Joey replied, his voice cracking.

"It's not nothing or you wouldn't be crying. Tell me what's wrong. Now." Joey could tell he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Can we go somewhere? I feel kind of embarrassed talking about it in the boys' bathroom." Kaiba chuckled.

"Yeah." Joey shakily stood up and followed Kaiba out of the restroom.

**In Kaiba's limo**

"We're actually ditching school?"

"Why does that surprise you?" Joey didn't answer. Instead, he burst into tears. Kaiba frowned and pulled the smaller boy into his lap. Joey clutched onto Kaiba and cried, his body shaking with

sobs. Kaiba sighed and patted Joey on the back.

Joey ended up crying himself to sleep when they finally reached the mansion.

"Wheeler...Wheeler! Wake up!" Joey whimpered slightly in his sleep and he clutched onto Kaiba's shirt tighter. Kaiba sighed softly and gathered Joey in his arms and went into the mansion.

**A few hours later**

Joey yawned and stretched. He blinked and opened his eyes, seeing silky red sheets under him. _'What the...'_ He looked up and looked around the room. _'Oh yeah. I'm at Kaiba's.'_ Someone knocked on the door and Joey jumped.

"You awake, puppy?" Joey rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, I am NOT a dog." Kaiba walked in and smirked.

"A simple "yes" would have been fine." Joey scowled.

"Leave me alone, Kaiba."

"Seriously, Joey. I want to talk." Joey 'hmphed' and scooted towards the wall on the bed and curled up into a tight ball. Kaiba sighed and sat down on the bed. "Joey, tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Kaiba narrowed his eyes and grabbed Joey's arm, made him lay on his back. "Don't touch me!" Kaiba growled as Joey tried to push him away. Kaiba quickly moved, straddling the blond now and he pinned his arms down.

"Now, listen, dog!" Joey gulped and his eyes widened. "You're going to talk whether you like it or not! Now tell me before I get angry and find out in a way you DON'T want me to." Kaiba huffed and Joey bit his lip. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Yes." Joey answered in a quiet voice.

"Good." Kaiba moved off of Joey and sat next to him again, looking at him. "Now who's been hurting you?" Joey folded his hands together and looked down.

"My dad."

"Your dad hits you?"

"Only when he's drunk!" Joey answered a little _too_ quickly.

"Tell me the truth." Joey sighed. Damn Kaiba.

"Okay. He hits me all the time."

"Why don't you tell anyone about this?"

"Are you crazy?!" Joey glared at Kaiba. "If I tell anyone, he'd kill me!"

"You're telling _me_."

"Only because you forced me to!"

"Calm down!"

"I'm not going to calm down! It's not fair! What the hell do you have against me anyway?! Why do you have to pick on _me_?! Why can't you bother anyone else?" Kaiba looked away and Joey blinked. That was new. "K-Kaiba?"

"Just forget it." Kaiba got up, but Joey grabbed his wrist. Kaiba turned and looked at Joey.

"Set---Kaiba..tell me." Kaiba's eyes widened before softening.

"Call me Seto."

"Eh?"

"I said you can call me Seto." Kaiba sat back down. "I don't mind."

"O-Okay, Seto." A loud growl sounded and Joey blushed, putting his hands over his stomach. Kaiba smirked.

"Pup's hungry, eh? Come on, I'll feed you."

"I can feed myself." Joey muttered. Kaiba reached out and ruffled Joey's hair and he growled, leaning away. Kaiba smirked again and got up.

"Come on, Chihuahua."

"Do I look like a Chi..Chihu.."

"Chihuahua?"

"Yeah, that...to you?" Kaiba just raised an eyebrow and went downstairs. Joey scowled and went after Kaiba. "Jerk.." He muttered softly and he smiled.

**Later**

Joey whimpered in his sleep.

_"You worthless piece of shit! You're nothing but dirt!!"_

_"Dad, stop!" Joey cried desperately. He clenched his eyes shuts and bit his lip as he was kicked hard in the stomach. He coughed up blood and tears streamed down his face. _

_"Say it! You're worth nothing!!!!! SAY IT!!!!!!!!"_

__

"Joey! JOEY! WAKE UP!!!" Kaiba slapped Joey and Joey gasped, his eyes snapping open.

"S-Seto?"

"Yes, it's me."

"W-W-What happened?"

"You were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep. I had to wrestle you to the damn bed!"

"Y-You did?" Joey looked down and saw Kaiba was sitting on his stomach.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I slapped you."

"Nah, it's okay. You had to." Kaiba moved next to Joey and he sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Joey sighed and closed his eyes.

"Joey.." Joey looked at Kaiba and saw worry in Kaiba's eyes. "Are you sure?" Joey swallowed hard and felt tears well up in his eyes. Kaiba frowned and Joey hesitantly laid his head on Kaiba's shoulder and started crying. Kaiba put an arm around his shoulders and ran his fingers through Joey's silky blond locks. Joey sniffled and soon lifted his head and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Ka----Seto?"

"Yes?"

"I-I..I love you."

To be continued.......

Do you think I should keep going? If so, press that little button down there that says "Review" and tell me what you think. Ja ne! If I get at least 10-15 reviews, i'll put up another chapter for you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorrys for the long awaited chapter! I've been busy lately and trying to juggle my story and other things! But since I got so many reviews, I decided to put up another chapter:grins: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

Seto: Oh no. What are you going to make us do?

Me:laughs evilly: Wouldn't you like to know?

Seto and Joey:cling to each other, scared of the authoress:

Me: - Hehe. Enjoy! Oh, and sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did, Seto and Joey would be mine and would be together in the series. :cries:

Chapter 2

"What?" Kaiba had a surprised look on his face.

"I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have said anything because of my---" Joey was cut off as he felt Kaiba kiss him. His eyes widened in shock as Kaiba pulled away.

"You know, you talk too much, puppy." Kaiba smirked and Joey blushed. _'Wait a minute.'_

"I'M NOT A PUPPY!" Kaiba chuckled and Joey pouted, crossing his arms. "And...that wasn't even a good kiss anyway."

"Oh? You think you could do any better?"

"As a matter-a-fact.." Joey grabbed Kaiba's shirt and kissed him on the lips. Kaiba groaned and buried his fingers in Joey's hair. Joey ran his tongue across Kaiba's bottom lip and Kaiba let out a slight gasp, giving Joey the chance to slide his tongue in his mouth. Kaiba kissed him back deeply as Joey put his hand on the back of Kaiba's neck. The two soon broke apart, panting. "I do.." Joey panted out and grinned. Kaiba licked his lips and smirked.

"The puppy proves his master wrong."

"Would you quit with the dog jokes!"

"You are cute when you're angry, you know that?"

"God damn it." Joey muttered and laid down. Kaiba smirked again and laid down next to Joey. "What do you think you're doin'?"

"Doing whatever I want. Now shut up and go to sleep." Joey blinked and then smiled and cuddled up to Kaiba and closed his eyes. Kaiba brushed Joey's hair from his face and kissed him on the top of his head. "Night, pup." Joey yawned.

"Night, Seto." Joey yawned again and soon fell asleep.

**The next day at school**

"I'm nervous."

"Relax, puppy." Joey fidgeted a bit and Kaiba sighed, grabbing Joey's hand. He soon relaxed and let out a sigh.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, mutt." Joey scowled and Kaiba squeezed his hand. Joey looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Yugi, Tristan, and Anzu all staring at him with their mouths open. In fact, the whole class was. Joey gulped and shrunk back in his seat. Kaiba blinked and smirked.

"I told you to relax."

"But..their staring at us."

"So? Let 'em stare. I don't give a damn."

**After school**

"JOEY!" Three voices yelled. Joey cringed and whimpered, trying to find a place to hide. _'Gah! Of all the times to...'_ Joey suddenly saw the familiar sleek black limo and he grinned. _'Oh yeah!'_

"Joey! Wait!" Joey's heart jumped in his throat.

"Uh, sorry! Late fer somethin'!" Joey yelled and practically dived into the limo. He grunted as he landed onto someone instead of the seat.

"In a hurry?" Joey snorted at Kaiba and sat up.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face." Joey mumbled and sighed and looked out the window as the limo headed towards the mansion.

"Who were you running from?"

"Uh..Yugi."

"I thought he was your little friend."

"I was nervous, okay!" Joey pouted as Kaiba wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against his side.

**Two months later**

"Seto! Seto!" Kaiba looked up, startled.

"Mokuba? What is it?"

"It's Joey! Something's wrong!" Mokuba cried. Kaiba quickly got out of his chair and followed after Mokuba.

Joey curled up back into the corner, hugging his knees to his chest, crying.

"He's in there." Mokuba pointed into the room and Kaiba walked in.

"Joey! Are you okay?" Kaiba knelt down in front of Joey and his eyes widened. There were black and purple bruises all over Joey's arms. There was a cut on his bottom lip and it was bleeding and a bruise on his cheek. "My god.." Kaiba reached over and pulled Joey's shirt off and gasped. There was a huge bruise on his side and his stomach. "Joey.." Joey whimpered and immediately crawled into Kaiba's lap and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Kaiba went to rub his back, but as soon as he touched his back, Joey cried out. Kaiba looked at Joey's back and there were more cuts and ugly bruises. "Mokuba, go back to your room. Everything's fine now." Mokuba nodded and went to his room.

"I-I thought it w-would be safe t-to go get my t-things, b-b-but...he caught me and s-started hitting me!" Joey choked out.

"Joey, we need to get you to the hospital. And then we're going to the police." Bad idea.

"No, no, no, no!" Joey scrambled out of Kaiba's lap and started crying again. "You can't tell! He'll come after me and kill me! He might even hurt you!"

"Joey, calm down!"

"No! You can't tell anyone!"

"We have to or else he'll keep doing this!" Joey shakily stood up and Kaiba immediately stood up also. Joey bit his lip as tears rolled down his cheek. "Puppy..I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Now at least do it for me." Joey looked at the floor.

"I-I can't..." Kaiba grabbed Joey's chin and made him look at him.

"Do you want him to come after you! Do you want to keep getting hurt like this! Well!" Joey winced and shook his head. "Then you have to go to the police!"

"But what if.."

"He won't come after you."

"How do you know?"

"I'll make it so he can't ever get out."

"Y-You would do that for me?"

"You have to ask?" Kaiba smiled a rare smile. Joey smiled weakly and Kaiba ran his thumb over Joey's cheek. "Besides, I have to make my puppy happy."

"For the last time. I'M NOT A PUPPY!"

**A week later**

Joey was sleeping in the hospital, still healing up. A certain brunette, blue-eyed CEO came in and his eyes softened, seeing Joey sleeping. 'At least he'll be out of here today.' He pulled a chair up to the side of Joey's bed and sighed softly, taking Joey's hand in his and squeezing his hand softly. A soft groan came from the blond's lips and Kaiba looked up at him.

Joey blinked his eyes, trying to focus them and instantly squinted from the bright light in the room. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Kaiba. He smiled weakly and Kaiba ran his thumb over his knuckles.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired." Joey blushed as his stomach growled loudly. Kaiba chuckled and Joey put a hand over his eyes, embarrassed.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Joey smiled and Kaiba stood up, kissed his forehead softly and let go of his hand, leaving to get something to eat. Joey sighed and smiled again.

**Later **

"Seto? Seto, wake up." Joey shook Kaiba's shoulder gently. Kaiba groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at Joey and Joey grinned. "You fell asleep."

"What time is it?"

"9." Kaiba yawned and stretched.

"We should go home now."

"We?" Kaiba looked at Joey and smirked.

"You didn't actually think I'd let you go back to that hell hole, did you?"

"Well, no, but.."

"Just shut up and get dressed." Joey glared at Kaiba and Kaiba smirked.

**At the Kaiba Mansion**

"Alright. This is your room. My room is.."

"I know where everything is, Seto. I've been here before, remember?"

"So the puppy does have brains?" Joey scowled. Kaiba chuckled and Mokuba came bounding up the steps and latched onto Joey's waist. Joey looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Hey Joey! How are ya feeling?"

"Glad ta be home."

"Home?" Mokuba looked over at Kaiba and grinned. "Alright! I'm going to have new brother!" Mokuba cheered. Joey blinked and looked at Kaiba who blushed lightly.

"Mokuba, go to your room. I need to talk to Joey." Mokuba nodded and went into his room, ecstatic.

"Uh..what was that all about?"

"Nothing." Kaiba said quickly and pushed Joey into the room, closing the door. Joey yelped and miraculously landed on the bed.

"Hey! What'd you push me for!" The blond snapped. He let out a yelp as he was suddenly pinned to the bed. Joey looked into Kaiba's eyes and he smirked, grabbed the back of Kaiba's neck, and crushed his lips against his. Kaiba let out a slight groan and pressed against the smaller boy, deepening the kiss. Joey tangled his fingers in Kaiba's hair and groaned, feeling the older boy's hardened member against his own. Kaiba shoved his tongue into Joey's mouth and sucked on his tongue a little, eliciting a moan from the boy underneath him. Unfortunately, oxygen was needed so they reluctantly pulled apart. Joey looked up at Kaiba through half-lidded eyes, breathing hard. "Wow." Kaiba chuckled softly and brushed Joey's hair from his eyes.

"Now we need to talk." Joey frowned and Kaiba sat up and Joey leaned back against the soft pillows in a half sitting position. "You do need to go to the police, Joey."

"But."

"No! No "buts"! Do you want him to come after you?" Joey cast his eyes downward and Kaiba sighed.

"I'm just afraid." Kaiba reached over and put his hand over Joey's.

"I know, puppy. But I'll be there with you."

**A few days later**

Joey sighed, looking around in the store. He wanted to get something for Kaiba. But the whole deal with his father was pressuring him. He jumped as the cell phone that Kaiba had given him went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yo?"

"Joey, where the hell are you?" Kaiba demanded. "You've been gone for over 5 hours!"

"Relax, Seto! I'm fine."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Joey said hurriedly. There was pause on the other side of the line and then Kaiba spoke up.

"Just be careful, pup."

"I know, I know." Joey said, annoyed.

**A few hours later**

Joey hummed as he was walking home. He smiled happily, thinking of Kaiba. Suddenly, a hand clamped over Joey's mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist tightly and he was dragged into an alley. His screams were muffled and he tried to squirm free.

"Stop squirming, boy!" Joey froze at the voice. Oh no. "Don't tell me you didn't miss your old dad, son." Joey gasped for air as the hand was removed from his mouth.

"Let me go!" Suddenly, Joey's cell phone rang, startling both. His father growled and snatched the phone out of Joey's pocket and answered it.

"Joey, what's going on! YOU SAID YOU'D BE HOME 4 HOURS AGO!" Kaiba screamed over the phone.

"Seto! Seto, help!"

"Shut up, boy!"

"Seto! I'm in the alley on 1452 Jefferson Road! HELP!"

"Joey, what is happening!"

"Listen up, kid."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Joey's father." The man sneered. "And if you try to come help, I'll kill you and him." Kaiba almost dropped the phone and he froze.

"Seto.." Joey choked out and tears fell down his face.

"Alright. What do you want? I'll give you anything. Money, land, whatever. Just let Joey go."

"I don't think I will." The man laughed coldly and threw the phone on the ground, breaking it. Joey let out a whimper and winced as his father slapped him hard.

"Dad, let me go!"

"Shut up!" Joey cried out as he was smacked again.

"Stop it!"

(12-08-05: I have added this next part in by special request of The Devils Mistress :) )

"Shut up, you fucking worthless piece of shit" Joey cried out as he was thrown against the alley wall.

"Dad, please stop it." Joey managed to cough out. Joey's father kicked Joey hard in the stomach and stomped on his back.

"Your nothing more than a waste of fucking space. You'll never amount to anything. You. Worthless. Piece. Of. Shit!" In almost a minute Joey's cloths were riped to shreds and his father was pounding him into the floor of the alley way. "Damn boy your almost too tight for me." Joey's father cried out and Joey screamed, as he came hard into Joey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mokuba!" Mokuba ran into Kaiba's room and skidded to a halt.

"What is it, Seto?"

"Call the police. Tell them to go to 1452 Jefferson Road and wait until I get there. Tell them not to show any signs of being there."

"What's going on? Is it Joey?"

"Yes."

Joey curled up into a ball tightly as his father kicked him in the side and then left. Joey winced in pain as he sat up, trying to find his clothes. His father had just raped him. He swallowed hard as tears fell down his face as he found his boxers but all of his other clothes were torn to pieces. Suddenly, he heard sirens and shouting. Joey heard footsteps running down the alley and he hugged his knees to his chest.

"Joey!" Joey snapped his head up, hearing Kaiba.

"Seto!" Kaiba fell to his knees as Joey threw his arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Kaiba pulled off his trench coat and wrapped it around Joey and hugged him tightly. Joey sniffled and Kaiba picked him up in his arms, surprised that Joey practically weighed as much as a feather. He walked out of the alley and Joey shivered, huddling against his chest. "C-Can we g-go home, p-please?" Joey choked out.

"Yeah, pup. We'll go home. And then I'm going to do something about this."

**At home**

Kaiba growled and ended up snapping the fourth pencil in a row. He closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist. That bastard really pissed him off.

"SETO!" Kaiba almost fell out of his chair from the scream. He bolted out of his chair, down the hall, and into Joey's room.

"Joey! What's wrong?" Kaiba closed the door behind him and went over to Joey's bed where the blond instantly latched onto his waist. Kaiba let out a soft sigh and petted the blond's hair softly.

"I-I heard something and I thought..it was him." Kaiba frowned and Joey buried his face against Kaiba's stomach.

"I'll stay with you tonight." Joey nodded and moved over as Kaiba pulled his shirt off and climbed in and took Joey into his arms. Joey buried his face in Kaiba's bare chest and Kaiba put his hand on Joey's bare back. "Hey, pup?" Joey looked up at Kaiba. "You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?"

"Yeah." Joey smiled weakly. "I know." Kaiba kissed Joey's forehead and Joey laid his head on Kaiba's chest.

"Go to sleep." Joey yawned and cuddled against Kaiba, soon falling asleep. Kaiba sighed quietly and looked down at Joey, running his fingers through the silky blond locks. A small smile spread over Kaiba's face before kissing the blond on the head and soon joining him in sleep.

**The next morning**

"Morning, Seto!" Joey chirped as he came into the kitchen. Kaiba looked up from his paper and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy today?"

"No reason." Joey quickly kissed Kaiba on the lips and grabbed something to eat. Kaiba narrowed his eyes slightly. Joey was never this happy..unless...

"Joey, did you break something and you're trying to cover it up by 'trying' to act innocent?" Joey stopped and looked at Kaiba.

"No."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I dunno." Joey shrugged and plopped down next to his boyfriend and started eating. Mokuba came into the kitchen and grinned. Kaiba looked at him. _'Alright. He's up to something.'_

"What do you want now, Mokuba?"

"I want to go hang out at the mall with Yugi today."

"No." He answered sharply.

"Oh, Seto.." Mokuba said in a sing-song voice as he held up something. Kaiba's eyes widened and he leapt from his chair and tried to snatch it from Mokuba. He missed by an inch and fell. Mokuba laughed and Joey peered over the table.

"Y'okay, Seto?"

"Get back here, Mokuba!" Kaiba growled out and Mokuba bolted with Kaiba on his heels. Joey blinked and just shrugged and kept eating. _'Whatever.'_

**After breakfast**

Joey watched, amusement clear on his face, as Mokuba ran from his older brother, laughing his head off. Kaiba finally managed to catch Mokuba and he grabbed what Mokuba was holding.

"How..did you get this!"

"EEP!" Mokuba ran upstairs and into his room. Kaiba huffed and ran a hand through his hair and quickly ripped the paper to shreds and threw it in the trash. Joey blinked.

"Do I want to ask?"

"No." Kaiba sat beside Joey and looked over at him.

"Well, what did Mokuba have?"

"Nothing important."

"Then...why did you just spend the past 2 hours chasing him around tha house for?" Kaiba glared at Joey, but Joey didn't even flinch. He got used to his boyfriend's glares so they didn't work on him anymore.

"They were dreams I had. I wrote them down so I would never forget them." A light pink tint spread over Kaiba's cheeks and Joey looked at him. "Stupid, right?"

"Nah. Must have been important." Kaiba's blush darkened. Joey was a little shocked. He had never seen Kaiba blush this much. He never saw Kaiba blush at all. "You okay?" Joey put a hand on Kaiba's forehead and frowned. "Are you gettin' sick?"

"No." He said quickly. "I gotta go to work." He quickly pecked Joey on the lips and grabbed his briefcase before Joey could even blink.

"Geez."

To be continued...

Should I keep going? It's all up to you guys! Review, please, and tell me what you think! Feel free to ask ANY questions!

Seto: Alright, you grab her and I'll hit her over the head.

Joey: Seto..isn't that a little harsh?

Me: What are you doing!

Seto & Joey: GAH:both run off:

Me:pouts: Seto and Joey ran away. :suddenly smiles a forced smile: R&R PLEASE:glares and goes after Seto and Joey:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ::cries::

Chapter 3

Joey suddenly grinned and jumped up from the couch and into Kaiba's room. He leaped into the computer chair and grinned evilly.

"Mokuba!"

"Yeah?" Mokuba asked, coming into the room. He blinked and grinned. "Are you doin' what I think you're doing?" Joey nodded. "Need help?" Joey nodded again.

**A few minutes later**

"Almost got it." Suddenly they heard a door open and close. "He's home!" Joey yelped and Mokuba quickly shut down the computer and Joey and him ran into their own rooms. Joey jumped as Kaiba came into his room.

"Hi." Joey chirped, smiling.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Joey gulped. Kaiba closed the door behind him and Joey's eyes widened.

"Do I have to force you to tell me?" Joey moved back on his bed as Kaiba came closer and shook his head "no" quickly. He gulped as Kaiba had him quickly pinned to the bed. "Then tell me what you were up to." He whispered in a husky voice in Joey's ear, making Joey shiver.

"N-Nothing. I wasn't up to anything." Kaiba smirked and started kissing Joey's neck softly. Joey bit his lip and closed his eyes. "S-Seto, stop it."

"Not until you tell me." Joey groaned as Kaiba sucked on his neck and nipped at the skin there, leaving small red marks, and slid his hand down and squeezed his waist.

"O-O-Okay! I'll tell you!" Joey gasped out. Kaiba smirked again and Joey opened his eyes. "I-It was Mokuba's idea." Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Was it?" Joey nodded. Kaiba crushed his lips against Joey's in a bruising kiss. Joey groaned again and buried his fingers in his hair, kissing him back hard. Kaiba all too soon broke the kiss and got up and left. Joey breathed hard and then let out a annoyed groan. 'Mokuba and Seto are both going to kill me.'

**Later**

"JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey yelped and fell off the bed. 'Uh-oh!' He jumped as Kaiba ran into the room.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Joey yelled as he ran from Kaiba who was on his heels.

"Joey!! Get back here!!!!!!" Joey went to jump, but Kaiba grabbed him around the waist before he could.

"Yiaahhh!!!!! Help!" Joey squirmed around until Kaiba pinned him against the wall. He let out a yelp.

"Joey.."

"What?" Joey squeaked out. (A/N: yes, squeaked! XD heh.)

"Did I say you could get onto my computer and snoop around?" Kaiba bit out. Joey quickly shook his head "no", gulping. 'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.' "Then why did you?!" Joey tried to break free, but Kaiba trapped him. "Stop it now, Joey! Answer me." Joey bit his lip and tears welled up in his eyes. Kaiba frowned and released Joey. "Joey..."

"Please don't be mad at me. I was just curious." Kaiba hugged Joey to him and Joey cried on his shoulder.

"Shh..it's okay. I was just upset." Kaiba stroked Joey's hair and Joey squeezed his eyes shut and clung onto Kaiba.

"I'm sorry, Seto." Joey whispered.

"You're forgiven." Joey sniffled and lifted his head off of Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba wiped his tears away with his thumb and Joey looked at him. "Let's get some sleep, ne?" Joey nodded. He closed his eyes as he felt Kaiba's lips on his. He wound his arms around his neck and kissed him back. Kaiba tightened his arms around his waist before letting him go and breaking the kiss. "Good night."

"Night." Kaiba let a small smile slip before going into his room and closing the door. Suddenly, Joey grinned. 'Ha, ha! I can't believe he fell for that crying act! Joey Wheeler, you're a genius!' Joey happily went into his room. He stripped down to his boxers (A/N: ::drools::) and climbed into his bed and soon fell asleep.

**The next day**  
  
"Joey! Joey! Wake up!" Joey groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Mokuba yanked the covers away and Joey curled up into a ball, shivering. He groped around for the sheets and when he couldn't find them, he opened his eyes, yawning.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

"Come play video games with me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Please, please, please?" Mokuba put on the puppy dog face and Joey sighed, caving in.

"Alright, alright. Lemme get dressed, squirt."

"Yes!" Mokuba cheered and launched himself at the blond.

"Oof!" Joey grunted as Mokuba tackled him in a hug.

**Later**

Joey was sitting in the front room, watching t.v. Well. If you count flipping through 300 channels and there's nothing on as watching t.v., then Joey was watching t.v. A door opened and slammed and Joey didn't even have to look to know it was Seto.

"Hey, Seto." Joey said as Seto came in and plopped down next to Joey. "Bad day?" Joey asked and laid his head on Seto's shoulder as Seto's arm wrapped around his shoulders and he felt Seto run his hand through his hair.

"You have no idea." Joey closed his eyes as Seto kept playing with his hair.

"Hm. Do I want to know?"

"No." Seto kissed Joey's head and Joey smiled. "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, pup. It's fine with me." Joey moved to sit in Seto's lap and curled up against him. Seto smiled his rare smile and hugged the blond close.

"I'm still scared he'll come after me." Joey whispered, trying not to break down and cry.

"Puppy..." Joey sniffled and closed his eyes and Seto held him tightly. "You know I'm here to protect you."

"I'm not a puppy." Joey whispered, tears falling down his face. Seto grabbed Joey's chin gently and turned Joey's face so he would look at him.

"You're right. You're not a puppy." Joey blinked. "You're _my_ puppy." Joey smiled weakly and Seto kissed his lips softly. Suddenly, Joey felt something be slipped around his neck. He blinked and rolled his eyes, feeling a collar, but smiled and looked at the tag. It said 'Name: Joey Wheeler Owner: Seto Kaiba. If found, return to Kaiba Mansion'. Seto smiled as Joey kissed him and then hugged him.

"I love it."

"Really?"

"Yup. Thank you." Joey kissed his cheek just as the doorbell rang. "Pizza!" Joey jumped off of Seto's lap and bounded to the door. Seto laughed and got up, going after Joey.

**After dinner**

Joey sat on Seto's bed as Seto was in the bathroom, taking a shower. He smiled, feeling the collar around his neck.

**A few minutes later**

Seto came out with just a towel around his waist and he stopped, seeing the picture in front of him. Joey was laying halfway off the bed, his head hanging off the side. His shirt was off and his chest rose and fell softly. Apparently he was sleeping. Seto smiled, seeing the collar still around Joey's neck. He also saw that Joey's tongue was hanging out of his mouth while he slept. _'Just like a dog.'_ Smirking evilly, Seto went over to his dresser and dug through some clothes and pulled out a camera. (A/N: Kodak moment! XD Hehe.) He took a few pictures then hid the camera back in the drawer and smiled. Joey was adorable when he was sleeping like that.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Joey yawned as he felt the bed move. He opened his eyes and let out a yelp as he was pushed off the bed. Joey rubbed his head and cursed as he looked up into a pair of cerulean blue eyes, amusement clearly in them.

"What'd you push me off the bed for, Seto?"

"You looked like a dog the way you were sleeping and dogs are to stay on the floor." Joey pouted and got up, climbing back onto the bed.

"Shut up." Joey mumbled and crawled over to Seto, laying beside him and curling up against him. "Ick. You're all wet." Seto laughed and Joey smiled a bit.

"Go to sleep, pup."

"You're still wet." Joey muttered and soon fell asleep.

"Silly puppy." Seto kissed his forehead and fell asleep as well, resting his head against Joey's.

**In the morning**

Joey groaned as the sun shone in his eyes. He buried his face in the crook of Seto's neck and yawned, falling back asleep. Unfortunately, Seto wasn't so lucky. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. _'I have to admit. I have been having better sleeping nights then when Joey and I weren't together.'_ Seto looked over at the sleeping blond and smiled.

::::::::::::Seto's POV::::::::::::::: (Don't you hate those? Only doing it once for Joey and Seto and they'll be short. Very Short. Heh.)

I looked at him and brushed his hair from his face. In all honesty, he looked like an angel. I went to get up, but two arms latched around my waist and pulled me onto the bed.

"Stay here." He mumbled. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Time to get up." Joey groaned and looked over at the clock. I watched as he turned back and laid his head on my chest.

"It's 6:30 in the morning. You're fucking nuts." He said and I stifled a laugh.

::::::::::::Joey's POV::::::::::::

"It's 6:30 in the morning. You're fucking nuts." I told him when he told me to get up. I felt him move and I smiled as I felt his arm around my waist.

"I've got work to do." Seto said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Then why don't you go do it?" I shot back.

"You told me to stay here." He countered.

"Since when do you listen to me, babe?" I mumbled, burying my face against his bare chest. He was really warm.

"You're right." I looked up at him. "What?"

"Say that again." I said, grinning.

"That again." And he smirked. I growled. "You're right." He repeated and I smiled.

"I love it when I'm right."

"Don't get cocky, pup." I laid back down.

"Bastard." I muttered and smiled.

::::::::::::::::Normal POV:::::::::::::::: (Glad that's over. XD Heh.)

Joey rubbed his eyes and yawned as he walked downstairs with Seto behind him.

"Why'd you make me get up?" Joey whined.

"Because I'm not about to hear you whine all day that you didn't eat breakfast." Seto said and kissed Joey on the cheek softly and Joey beamed.

"Food!" Seto sighed as Joey took off. _'Figures. He'd abandon me for food any day.'_ But he smiled anyway. When Seto entered the kitchen, Joey was already shoveling food into his mouth. Mokuba blinked.

"How does he eat that fast and not choke?" Seto shrugged.

"Beats me." He said, opening the fridge and looking for something to eat. Joey coughed and then swallowed his food. "You okay, pup?"

"Yup!" Joey jumped up and put his dishes in the sink, quickly kissed Seto on the lips, ruffled Mokuba's hair and ran out of the kitchen. Seto shook his head and sighed.

Joey jumped onto the couch and leaned back, grabbing the remote and turning on the t.v. He huffed, seeing nothing on so far.

**Later**

Joey was watching something when Seto came in. He wrapped his arms around Joey's neck loosely and kissed his blond head.

"What are you watching?"

"Something."

"You know, there are plenty of DVD's here you can watch." Silence.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me before?!" Seto chuckled and blew softly into his ear, making Joey shiver. "Ass."

**That night**

Joey hummed softly as he flipped through channels. Something caught his eye as Mokuba was coming into the living room. And what he heard made his heart jump in his throat.

(A/N: Mind you, I suck at doing the reporter thingies. Yeah. So pardon me if it sounds stupid or unrealistic. Kill me for it later!)

"This is Cynthia Knight reporting for the news. Tonight, the young CEO billionare, Seto Kaiba, only 17, was in a car accident only moments ago. Rumor is that a criminal was on the loose and sped past a stop sign, crashing into Mr. Kaiba's car. He was taken immediately to Domino Hospital and...." Joey shut the t.v. off before he finished hearing what the woman said and leapt from the couch. He looked over and saw Mokuba had dropped his bowl of popcorn and tears were sliding down his cheeks. Joey knelt in front of him.

"Come on, kid. We're going to go see him." Mokuba nodded numbly and Joey felt tears well up in his own eyes.

**At the hospital**

Joey ran inside and leaned against the counter, panting hard.

"What room...is Seto Kaiba..in?" He gasped out.

"Room 517, but you can't go in there now." Joey glared at her and she squeaked. "Sir!" She squeaked out as Joey took Mokuba's hand and dragged him with.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seto groaned as he opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but gasped sharply as he felt a stabbing pain in his side. He looked a bit startled as someone came running into his room, but his face softened, seeing Joey as well as Mokuba.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried and leap onto his brother, hugging him tightly. Seto let out a sharp gasp. Joey quickly pulled Mokuba off, seeing Seto in pain.

"Kid, don't jump on him. It'll hurt."

"Sorry." Mokuba sniffled. Seto reached over and patted Mokuba's hair and Mokuba looked up at him.

"It's okay, Mokuba. Can you leave us alone for a minute?" Mokuba nodded and hugged Seto around the neck gently and then bounded out of the room. Joey swallowed hard and refrained from jumping onto Seto and crying his eyes out. He quietly walked over and pulled a chair up beside Seto's bed and looked at the floor. "Joey..look at me." Joey shook his head, but slipped his hand inside Seto's.

"I was so scared when I heard on the news that this happened." Joey said, his voice cracking.

"Puppy..."

"I thought I lost you!" Joey cried and squeezed Seto's hand tightly. Joey sniffled as tears rolled down his cheeks. Seto pulled his hand away from Joey's and reached up, stroking Joey's hair softly. Joey climbed onto the bed and curled up against Seto, crying. Seto kissed Joey's forehead and rubbed his back gently.

"Shh...calm down, sweetie. I'm fine."

"You got in a car crash, you stupid ass! Don't you dare say that you're fine!" Joey yelled, his voice cracking even more. Seto pulled Joey down and made Joey lay his head on his chest again. Joey clutched onto Seto and cried. Seto wrapped his arms around the blond and nuzzled him. Joey sniffled and moved away a bit and Seto frowned, putting his hand on Joey's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Joey smiled weakly.

"Not every day you hear Seto Kaiba apologize." Seto smiled and pulled Joey in for a kiss.

**A month later **(Sorry! I know I speed through things, but I'm an impatient person! Sorries! It's just how I am. And I'm lazy at times too. Heh. . Forgive me!)

"Ow!" Joey frowned.

"Sorry, Seto."

"Be gentle, puppy."

"I said I was sorry." Joey pouted as he moved away from Seto. Seto sighed and sat up slowly, snaking an arm around the blond's waist and pulling him close.

"I should say I'm sorry." Seto said quietly as he pressed a kiss on Joey's bare shoulder. Joey couldn't help but melt at that.

"It's not your fault. I need to be careful because you're still hurt."

"That you do, pup, but that doesn't mean that you can't be near me." Joey felt like a puddle as Seto sucked on his neck.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are." Joey pouted and Seto chuckled. "You fell right into that one."

"No duh." Joey turned and kissed Seto full on the lips. Seto pulled Joey closer and kissed him back, feeling Joey's hands run over his chest. (Mind you, they're both shirtless if you didn't figure that out. XD. ) Joey groaned softly as Seto pulled away and pressed kisses over his neck and shoulder. He tilted his head back, giving Seto more access to the skin there and Seto immediately licked and sucked at his neck, making Joey moan softly in his throat. "Gods, Seto..." Joey groaned out.

"You're beautiful, Joey." Seto breathed and trailed kisses over Joey's chest. Joey buried his fingers in Seto's silky chestnut brown hair and he bit his lip. Seto moved back up and gave Joey a breathless kiss. Joey locked his arms around Seto's neck and returned the kiss.

"Um..ahem." The two broke apart, seeing Mokuba standing in the doorway, blushing.

"What, squirt?" Joey smiled. Mokuba pouted.

"I'm not a squirt!"

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked, pulling Joey back to him and kissing his shoulder. Mokuba made a face and smiled.

"Can I go to a friend's house? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Damn kids and their ability to make the most adorable puppy dog faces ever.

"Fine."

"Yes! Thank you!" Mokuba jumped happily and left. Joey smiled as Seto rested his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly.

"Why do I get the feeling Mokuba's up to something?" Seto shrugged and Joey sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Are we going to go to the police today?"

"Only if you want to." Joey nodded and reached over to the table beside the bed and Seto smiled as Joey put the collar on the Seto got him. Joey looked at him and grinned. "But what made you think of going to the police today?"

"I, um..."

"Pup, tell me what happened right now." Seto demanded softly and pulled Joey into his lap, resting his hands on Joey's stomach. Joey looked at the bed and then closed his eyes.

"It happened while you were in the hospital. I was on my way back home after going to see you and...and he just showed up, dragging me into an alley." Seto's arms tightened around him. "H-He tried to rape me again, but I threatened him with a bat I found and he took off." Joey felt tears prick his eyes. "Seto, he knows that I'm here! He's going to try to come after me."

"He won't lay a god damn hand on you."

"But.."

"He'll have to kill me first. I'll be damned if he tries to hurt you anymore." Joey nodded and sniffled. Seto rubbed Joey's back and Joey wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you, Seto."

"Love you, too, pup."

**A week later**

"Joey!" Seto wrinkled his nose as Joey laughed. Seto rolled his eyes, smiling as he wiped the ice cream from his nose. Joey smiled happily as Seto's arm wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Ya gotta love me."

"You know I do, you mischievous mutt." Joey scowled as Seto ruffled his hair.

"I'll shove the rest of my ice cream all over your face." Seto just laughed. Joey growled and huffed. Damn it all to hell that his threats were useless. Seto kissed Joey's head and Joey felt all the anger ebb away. "Jackass." Joey smiled.

"Mutt."

"Bastard."

"Mongrel."

"Prick."

"Love you."

"I love you too." Joey paused. "Damn it!" Seto laughed and Joey grunted, trying not to laugh.

"Well, well, Joey." Joey froze and Seto glared at the person, pushing Joey behind him as Joey's father smirked from an alleyway. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who's going to make you wish you never laid a finger on Joey." Joey's father glared at the teen. Joey's eyes widened as he saw his father looking at him. "Leave him alone."

"You can't stop me."

"Wanna make a bet?" Seto growled and lunged at Joey's father. Joey's eyes widened as the two fought.

(A/N: Sorry. Not good at fight scenes.)

Seto leaned against the alley way, holding his side. Joey ran over and wrapped an arm around his waist, steadying him.

"You're a god damn idiot, Seto!! What the hell did you do that for?!"

"The bastard's lucky I didn't kill him. He deserves it." Seto coughed and made a face at the metallic taste in his mouth. He looked at his hand and saw it was covered in blood. Joey's eyes filled with tears. Seto looked over at him and shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

**At the Kaiba Mansion**

Seto lay sleeping in his bed, bandaged up. Joey watched the doctor leave and he sighed, closing the door. He went over and curled up next to Seto, running his fingers through Seto's soft hair.

"You're a stupid idiotic bastard, Seto. You could've gotten killed." Joey whispered and brushed Seto's bangs out of his face. "I owe you one, Seto." Joey kissed his cheek and laid his head on Seto's shoulder, falling asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well? Good? Bad? Pathetic? Oi. I tried to do my best in this chapter and I'm trying to move on from Lisa's untimely death. I know she wouldn't want me to not do anything. She'd want me to keep going. :) And as always, thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I'm sure it makes Lisa happy too. Thanks, everybody!. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I got to working on this as soon as I could. Working on my story takes my mind off of..you-know-what...so I'm not as depressed. I still miss her like hell, but I know she's happy wherever she is. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'll answer the questions the best I can. .

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Yes, there will be lemons.

merick'sgirl: Sorry. Forgot to mention that. Seto won the fight.

Thank you, everyone else who has been reviewing. I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it! ::cries:: Oh, fine. :( I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ::cries again::

Chapter 4

Seto opened his eyes and yawned, stretching as well. He looked over and smiled slightly, seeing the blond curled up and sleeping. The smile faded, though, seeing tear stains on Joey's cheeks. He leaned down and softly kissed his cheek, making the blond stir.

"Mm....Seto?" Joey murmured sleepily.

"Right here, pup." Seto answered, pulling Joey closer. Joey opened his tired amber brown eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Hey. How ya feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good to know."

"Joey, what's wrong?" Seto blurted out, reaching up and wiping Joey's cheeks dry. Joey looked down, but Seto held his chin, making the blond look at him. He frowned, seeing tears in Joey's eyes. "Babe, what is it?"

"You're an idiot! Why did you do that?! Why did you fight him?!" Joey cried out, tears streaming down his face. Seto held Joey to him tightly as Joey cried on his chest and he stroked his blond hair softly. Joey clung to Seto and cried harder.

"Shh...shh...it's okay."

"No!" Joey suddenly pushed Seto away and he leapt off the bed and ran. Seto growled slightly and ran after him. Joey cried out, frustrated, as he reached the door. He went to open it, but Seto leapt at him and slammed the door closed. Joey backed up against the door. "S-Seto..." Seto grabbed the blond and kissed him hard. Joey whimpered slightly as he kissed him back. Seto pressed against him and slid his hands under Joey's shirt, running his hands over the smooth and toned skin. Joey let out a soft moan and he buried his fingers in Seto's hair. Seto broke the kiss, panting hard. Joey looked at Seto through half-lidded eyes, breathing rapidly.

"Why are you trying to run away from me?" Seto asked quietly, stroking Joey's cheek softly. Joey shook his head, not being able to answer him. Seto leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Joey's nose. "You should go get ready for school."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Joey sighed and reluctantly went upstairs. Seto, seeing Joey finally disappear, held his side and bit his tongue to keep from yelling in pain. He leaned against the door, breathing hard. It was hard to hold that back in front of Joey. It didn't take Joey long to get ready and when he went downstairs and saw his boyfriend in pain, he ran to him, catching Seto as he fell into his arms.

"Seto!" Seto hissed in pain and he held onto Joey, trying to breathe. "Oh, gods. There's no way I'm going to school now."

"No..Joey.." Seto gasped out, breathing hard. "Just go."

"But..."

"Please go." Seto whispered. Joey looked at Seto and tears pricked his eyes.

"At least let me help you upstairs." Seto nodded, grateful that his puppy was here.

**At school**

Joey barely listened to a word any of the teachers said. He was too worried about Seto.

"Psst. Joey." Joey looked over at Tristan. "What's the matter, man?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Yugi whispered, sitting a seat in front of Tristan. Joey nodded, slapping a fake smile on.

**At lunch**

Joey just poked at his food, not really hungry. (A/N: Gasp! Joey? Refuse to eat? That's not like him! . Yes, I'm weird.)

"Okay, now I know something's wrong, man. You'd be on your fourth plate by now!" Tristan said.

"Joey?" Joey looked at Yugi. "Is something wrong with Kaiba?" Joey paled, but sighed. It was useless anyway. He nodded and looked down at his food. "Is he okay?" Joey shook his head and he closed his eyes. (A/N: Hey! I warned you peoples they'd be OOC most of the time! XD. ) "Can we go visit him after school?" Joey smiled weakly.

"I guess he wouldn't mind."

**After school**

"Seto! I'm home!" Joey tossed his bag onto the living room couch and turned towards his friends. "I'll be back in a sec." Joey shot upstairs and into Seto's room. He beamed, seeing Seto awake. Joey leaped onto the bed, being careful to not hurt him and Seto smiled. Joey buried his face against his chest as Seto stroked his hair. "I was miserable all day at school."

"Sorry, puppy." Joey smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yugi and the others are downstairs. They wanted to visit you to see if you were feeling better." Seto ran his fingers through Joey's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Is it okay?" At Seto's nod, Joey beamed again, hugged him, leaped off the bed, and shot back downstairs. Seto shook his head, smiling. _'Silly puppy.'_

Joey jumped the last 6 stairs, making Yugi jump in surprise. Joey laughed.

"Sorry, Yug'. Didn't mean to scare ya. It's okay. You can go see him."

**Upstairs**

"Hey Kaiba." Seto looked over, seeing Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, and Joey in the room. (A/N: Sorry, but I can't stand Tea/Anzu! . Ooh, she gets on my nerves.) He nodded and let a small smile slip as Joey sat next to him. "How are ya feeling?" Yugi asked.

"I've felt better." No one noticed, but Tristan grew angry, watching Joey snuggle up to Seto. His hand clenched into a fist.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Joey looked at Seto. "Can they?" Seto frowned. "Please?" Joey gave him the puppy dog face and Seto cringed mentally. He was as bad as Mokuba. Seto sighed and Joey smiled. "Thank you!" He chirped happily. "I'll make dinner!" Joey was about to jump off the bed, but Seto yanked him back.

"Oh, no you don't! Do you remember last time you tried cooking? You almost killed yourself!" Joey hung his head and Yugi giggled.

"Yeah. Joey's a bad cook."

"Yug'!" Joey cried. Yugi giggled again and Ryou smiled. Joey blinked, not seeing Tristan anymore. "'Ey. Where'd Tristan go?"

"I don't know."

"I'll go find him. He probably got lost."

"Like you did last night?" Joey blushed and pushed away from Seto, blushing madly. Seto chuckled as Joey left.

Joey hummed as he went looking for Tristan. He yelped as he was yanked into a room and the door was locked. Joey yelped again as he was pushed against a wall.

"Tristan!" Joey saw Tristan was glaring at him. "What the fuck are you doing?" Joey growled.

"Why the hell are you still with that bastard?!" Joey pushed Tristan away, making Tristan stumble back.

"You can't tell me what the hell to do! If you don't like it, deal with it!"

"So you'd pick that asshole over me and Yugi and Ryou?!"

"Tristan, what the fuck is your problem?!?!"

"I like you, okay?!" Joey's eyes widened. "And it pisses me off seeing you with that cruel bastard!!" Joey shoved Tristan away and leapt for the door, unlocking it. Tristan seized Joey around the waist and yanked him away from the door and pinned him to the bed in the room. Joey screamed and tried to push Tristan off.

"Tristan, get off of me!!"

Seto looked up as he heard Joey screaming. He bolted out of the bed, pushing past the others and ran down the hall.

Joey was in tears as Tristan kept him pinned down.

"Joey, I really like you! Just give me a chance!"

"No!!! Get off me!!" Joey cried out.

"Get off of him, you bastard!" Seto growled as he threw Tristan off of Joey. Joey was shaking like a leaf as Seto pulled him into his arms. Tristan growled and stood up, clenching his hands into tight fists. "How dare you touch him?!" Seto let go of Joey and charged at Tristan, punching him hard in the face. Tristan cried out as his nose was broken. He went to hit Seto, but Yugi and Ryou managed to hold him back. "Get out of my house!" Seto growled angrily, gathering Joey gently in his arms and carrying him into his room.

**A few minutes later**

"Shh..it's okay, puppy. It's okay. He's gone." Joey huddled against Seto and clutched his shirt, sobbing.

"I...t-thought he was my f-friend!" Seto rubbed Joey's back softly and looked up as the door opened. His gaze hardened, seeing Yugi and Ryou.

"What do you two want?"

"We just wanted to apologize about Tristan."

"Save it. Taylor's going to pay if he tries to even get within 20 feet of Joey again." Yugi nodded and went over, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Joey."

"I-It's okay, Y-Yug'." Joey sniffled. Ryou frowned as he and Yugi left. (Dragging Tristan with, of course.)

Seto hugged Joey close and Joey whimpered.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

"You don't have to. I don't want Taylor even seeing you." Joey nodded and curled up against Seto, burying his face in the crook of Seto's neck. Seto closed his eyes and stroked Joey's hair. Joey sniffled again and he soon fell asleep. Seto sighed softly, kissed Joey's cheek, and held him tightly, falling asleep as well.

**Later**

Joey yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked up as he saw someone come in. He smiled weakly, seeing Seto. Seto looked at him and smiled softly, walking over and sitting next to Joey. He ran his fingers through Joey's bangs and he smiled once again.

"How are you feeling, pup?"

"Better."

"Hungry?" As if on cue, Joey's stomach growled loudly, making Joey turn red and making Seto laugh. "There's some food already made in the kitchen." Joey grinned and raced downstairs.

**Downstairs**

Joey jumped every two steps until he reached the bottom and he ran into the kitchen, hungry as hell.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seto sighed, working on his laptop. He ran a hand through his hair and he yawned. He jumped, hearing a crash downstairs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joey coughed and sneezed as the flour landed on him. He heard running footsteps and he looked up from his spot on the floor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Both Mokuba and Seto ran into the kitchen to find Joey sitting on the floor, covered in flour. Mokuba giggled and Seto laughed hard. His puppy looked so adorable like that. Joey scowled and pouted.

**Later**

Joey was flour-free and in the living room, eating some pizza. A door opened and closed and Joey assumed it was Seto or Mokuba. He sat up and smiled, but the smile instantly disappeared when he saw who it was.

"D-D-Dad?!" Joey's dad grinned and Joey leapt up from the couch and bolted up the stairs. "SETO!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seto looked up as Joey bolted into the room. Mokuba looked up from his comic he was reading on Seto's bed.

"What's the matter, pup?"

"I-It's my d-dad! H-He's downstairs!" Seto's eyes widened and he stood up.

"Stay in here, puppy. You too, Mokuba." Seto went to leave, but Joey grabbed his arm. "Joey.." Joey kissed him quickly on the lips and hugged him. Seto kissed the top of his head and smiled. "I'll be fine." Seto pulled away from Joey and went downstairs. Joey sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around himself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bastard." Seto sneered, spotting the man. "Didn't I teach you a lesson before?" Mr. Wheeler smirked, whipping out the switchblade from his pocket. Seto swallowed inwardly. 'Shit.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mokuba, stay here. I have to help."

"But Joey!" Joey was gone before Mokuba could stop him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seto held back a cry of pain as he was thrown against the stairs and hit the rail. He dropped to the ground and gritted his teeth.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Seto looked up and watched as Joey shot down the stairs and lunged at his father.

"Joey!" Joey was kicked off and Mr. Wheeler grinned maniacally as he advanced on Joey.

"Nice to see ya again, son." He snickered. Joey backed up against the wall, growling.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you, Dad." He spat out.

(A/N: Again. Not very good at fight scenes. Heh. ')

Seto leaned on Joey as the police took Joey's father away. As soon as the police were gone, Seto sighed. Joey leaned his head on Seto's and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Joey?"

"I'm glad it's over."

"DAMN YOU, KAIBA!" Joey and Seto looked up, seeing Tristan standing by the kitchen, enraged.

"You! Taylor! I told you to stay away from me and Joey!" Tristan ignored that.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU LET HIM FUCKING TAKE JOEY?!" Seto's eyes suddenly narrowed, figuring it out.

"You told his father where he was at. You wanted him to take Joey so you could have him to yourself!" Joey swallowed hard and Tristan nodded angrily, clenching his hands into fists tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"You asshole!" Joey yelled, going to lunge at Tristan. Seto quickly held Joey back, holding him tightly around the waist. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LYING TRAITOR!!!!!" Joey cried, trying to squirm out of Seto's arms. "Let me go, Seto!!" Tristan was standing there, wide-eyed. "GET AWAY FROM ME AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

"B-But, Joey..I.."

"Leave me alone!!" Joey finally gave up struggling and he slumped back against Seto, crying. Seto slipped his arm under Joey's knees and wrapped the other around his back, holding Joey like a baby against his chest. Joey's hair covered his eyes as he sobbed into Seto's chest.

"You had better get out of here now, Taylor. Next time, I'll let Joey hit you. You deserve it. Get out." Seto said coldly, glaring at Tristan. "Mokuba!" Mokuba cautiously came downstairs. "Make sure Taylor finds his way out. The hard way." Mokuba nodded and Seto carried Joey upstairs. He laid him gently in his bed and laid beside him, quickly taking him in his arms again. Joey buried his face in Seto's chest and clenched his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, Joey." Seto mumbled, burying his face in Joey's hair.

"Not your fault, Seto." Joey sniffled. "I love you."

"I love you as well, pup." Joey smiled a bit and cuddled up with Seto, closing his eyes. Seto smiled and he pressed a kiss to his temple softly and covered him and Joey up. "Get some rest, Joey."

**The next day at school**

Joey kept his head down as he walked through the school halls. He didn't want to see Tristan.

"Joey?" Joey looked up, seeing Seto leaning against his (Joey's) locker. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to see Tristan." Joey said quietly.

"Well, at least watch where you're going. You're going to run into something." Seto ran a hand through Joey's hair. Joey sighed and closed his eyes. Seto pulled Joey to him and kissed his head softly.

"Why did he do that, Seto?"

"I don't know, Joey. Something's obviously wrong with Taylor." Joey sighed and hugged Seto tightly around the waist.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi chirped. Joey looked down and smiled.

"Hey Yug'."

"Wanna come have lunch with us?"

"'Us' meaning..."

"You, me, Kaiba, and the others, except for Tristan." Joey smiled.

"K."

**At lunch**

Joey was shoveling down his food, (A/N: As usual. .) hungrier than ever. Yugi watched and giggled.

"Joey'll never change. Hey Kaiba, do you wanna have a duel?" Seto nodded.

"Joey?" Joey looked up and immediately moved right next to Seto who narrowed his eyes and put an arm around Joey's waist. Tristan nervously looked at the floor. "C-Can I talk to you?"

"Go to hell, Taylor!"

"I wasn't talkin' to you, Kaiba!"

"Stop it!" Joey pulled away from Seto and stood up. Tristan smiled slightly, but his smile faded quickly as he saw Joey glaring at him. "Why should I talk to you? You were my friend and you were a traitor. You knew how my father treats me." Joey kept his voice low.

"I know. I'm sorry. Give me another chance, man."

"No." Joey sat back down and was pulled into his boyfriend's lap. He sighed and laid his head on Seto's shoulder.

"Joey.."

"Taylor, do you have a hearing problem? Get the fuck out of here. Joey said "No"." Tristan scowled.

"Fine. You'll be sorry." Tristan stormed off and disappeared. Yugi reached over the table and put a hand on Joey's arm.

"Sorry, Joey."

"It's okay, Yug'. It's fine." Joey looked up at Seto and Seto kissed his forehead. "Love ya, Seto."

"Love you, too, Joey."

(A/N: ::holds up a sign that says 'Go "Aww!"':: .)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry that this was a little shorter than the others, but I ran out of ideas! ::cries:: I hate having writer's block. If anyone can give me ideas, good ones, I just might put the lemon up in the next chapter! Please! Help! Give me any good ideas you can! I'll appreciate it very much! Thankies. Again, thanks to all those who reviewed. And I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. :( I guess I'm starting to lose my good writing touch. ;;. Thanks again. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! D Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I didn't think anyone would like this story when I first started it, but I guess I was wrong! :) Anywho, (Really, I have no idea what to say through here so onward to the fic! XD.)

Disclaimer: ::sniffles: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! :go hides in a corner and cries: (I know, pathetic, aren't I?)

Chapter 5

Seto watched as Mokuba played on the swings in the park. He smiled and looked down at the blond who's head was in his lap as he slept. For once in his life, Seto Kaiba felt at peace.

"Seto!" Mokuba bounced over to them. Seto was going to tell Mokuba to be quiet, but Joey was already awake. "Can we get some ice cream? Please? Pleeease?" Mokuba clasped his hands together and pouted. Seto nodded and Mokuba hugged Seto around the neck. "Thanks, big brother!" Mokuba sped off to the ice cream vendor happily. Joey smiled and stretched like a cat, yawning.

"How did you sleep?" Joey sat up and leaned against Seto, nuzzling his neck.

"Fine." Seto wrapped an arm tightly around Joey and kissed his head softly. Joey smiled and snuggled against the older boy and closed his eyes.

"Seto! Big brother?" Seto looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"Is it okay if I stay at a friend's house tonight? Please? Can I?" Seto sighed and nodded. Mokuba let out a squeak of happiness and he launched himself into Seto's arms. "Thank you!" Seto patted Mokuba's head and smiled as Mokuba hugged Joey. He then jumped down and took off with his friend. Joey yawned again and he smiled.

"Wanna go home, pup?" Joey nodded and kissed Seto on the lips. Seto returned the kiss and smiled at Joey, taking his hand and lacing his fingers with his. Joey instantly beamed and gave Seto's hand a gentle squeeze.

**At home**

Joey kicked off his shoes as did Seto. Joey grinned and ran up the stairs, making Seto smirk and chase after him. Joey made a surprised noise as Seto soon had him pinned on the bed. Seto smiled and leaned down, kissing Joey softly. Joey sighed into the kiss and entwined his arms around Seto's neck. Seto buried his hands in Joey's golden hair and he deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Joey's bottom lip softly. Joey's heart beat quickly in his chest and he parted his lips, feeling Seto's tongue enter his mouth. Unfortunately, air was needed and they reluctantly broke the kiss, panting. Seto lied down beside Joey and held his hand, kissing the top of his hand softly. Joey smiled happily and kissed Seto's nose, in return, making Seto blush lightly. Joey stifled a laugh and he cuddled against his boyfriend.

"I love you, Joey."

"I love you, too, Seto." Joey replied sleepily. Seto drew the blond closer and he buried his face in Joey's hair a bit and sighing softly. Joey smiled, content, and he kissed Seto's cheek softly before soon falling asleep. Seto nuzzled the blond and pulled the covers up to their shoulders and he cuddled with the blond, falling asleep with him.

**The next day**

Seto massaged his temples and he sighed, closing his eyes. Work was hell today. He had to fire 7 people and replace his secretary...twice.

"M-Mr. K-Kaiba, s-s-sir?" A shaky female voice stuttered over the intercom. Seto growled as his pen snapped in his hand.

"What?!" He snapped out angrily. The girl squeaked.

"A-A Mr. Wheeler is h-here to s-s-see you." Seto's eyes softened and he calmed down slightly.

"Send him up right away."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and, Sarah?"

"Sarai, sir."

"You're fired." He hung up before she could say anything else. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes again. He heard his office door open and close and a pair of feet cross over the carpet. "Took you long enough."

"Eh...did you fire your secretary...again?"

"Yes. Why?" Seto opened his eyes, looking at Joey who glared at him.

"I had to deal with the woman crying!" Seto sighed again.

"Sorry, koinu." Joey pouted. "What?"

"What's with the new nickname?" Seto smirked.

"I felt like it." Joey let out a huff. Seto shook his head and smiled slightly before groaning in pain. Joey frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Mm. Headache." Joey went over and softly massaged Seto's temples for him. Seto let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes once again. Joey moved his hands down and gently massaged his neck and shoulders. Seto let out a grunt. "What are you doing?"

"Look tense. Gods, Seto. Take a break once in a while." Seto shook his head, trying to distract himself from the blond's touch. Lately, Seto had been having.....provoking dreams that involved Joey. He did all he could not to throw the blond on his desk and ravish him. Joey's hands left his shoulders and immediately to his upper and lower back. Seto drew in a sharp breath.

"J-Joey, stop."

"Why?" Instead of getting an answer, Seto shot up from his chair and had Joey pinned against the wall. Joey let out a squeak as Seto kissed him deeply. Joey groaned and locked his arms around Seto's neck tightly, pressing up against him. Seto held his arm around Joey's waist possessively, the other hand buried in Joey's golden hair. Seto nibbled on Joey's bottom lip, making Joey gasp. Seto took the chance to plunge his tongue into Joey's hot mouth, effectively deepening the kiss. Joey wrapped a leg around Seto's leg, pulling him closer. Seto ran his tongue over the roof of Joey's mouth, getting a gasp from the boy. Unfortunately, they lacked air so they reluctantly pulled apart to breath. Joey looked at Seto through half-lidded eyes. Seto only said two words.

"Home. Now." He breathed out. Joey nodded numbly and followed after Seto. They quickly reached the elevator and Seto quickly pushed the button and grabbed Joey as the doors closed. He gave him a searing, hot kiss that left Joey dizzy. Seto broke the kiss and held Joey's chin gently. "I want you, Joey."

"I want you too, Seto. So badly." Seto gave him another searing kiss and Joey felt weak in the knees. Seto gently pushed Joey away and grabbed his cell phone. Joey blinked and pouted. Seto hurriedly called the house, panting slightly from the kiss.

"Hello?" Mokuba chirped.

"Mokuba."

"Hi Seto! Why are you panting?"

"I, uh, had to run."

"Why?"

"Nevermind, Mokuba. Just go hang out with Yugi if you want. Spend the night."

"Really?! Thanks, Seto!" Mokuba chirped happily. "Bye."

"Bye." Seto snapped his phone closed and pulled Joey out of the elevator as the doors opened.

(A/N: I know this if kind of going fast (SORRY!) but, I'm not very good at lemons (Yaoi, at least. smiles sheepishly) I'll try my best. If your too young or don't like lemons, scroll down now! Skip it! I'll put :::::::::::::::: when it's over with! Warning! Lemon coming up!)

The two were soon home and Joey all too happily ran into the house before Seto could even get out of the **car**. Seto chuckled softly and went inside, tossing his briefcase onto the couch and going upstairs. He closed his bedroom door, seeing the blond already on the bed and he smirked. Joey flushed lightly.

"I-I've never done this before, Seto."

"Don't worry, Joey. It's fine." Seto smiled reassuringly and soon stripped off his coat and shirt. Joey stared hungrily at Seto's toned and tan chest and stomach. He unconsciously licked his lips and Seto smirked again. "Like what you see?" Joey nodded and Seto soon had the blond pinned against the bed. He bent his head down and licked and nipped at Joey's neck, making him let out a shivering gasp. Seto placed a knee in between Joey's legs, purposely brushing his arousal against Joey's. He smirked, satisfied as he heard the blond let out a low moan. Seto pulled Joey's shirt off and he planted kisses over his neck and chest. Joey arched his back as Seto's tongue ran over his nipple slightly.

"Nn...gods." Joey closed his eyes and buried his hands in the brunette's hair. Seto moved down the smaller boy's body and he suddenly dipped his tongue into Joey's navel, making Joey gasp. Seto smiled and moved back up, kissing Joey passionately while working on getting Joey's pants off. Joey squirmed out of his pants as Seto pulled them off the rest of the way. Seto licked at Joey's neck again and suddenly pushed him away. Seto raised an eyebrow and Joey smirked. "You have too many clothes on." Seto chuckled and gave the blond a soft kiss before removing his own pants and boxers. He climbed back on top of the blond and smiled seductively and yanked off Joey's boxers, tossing them with other discarded clothes. Seto leaned down and licked the tip of Joey's member, making Joey swallow hard and gasp sharply. Seto ran his tongue along Joey's length before engulfing him completely in his mouth. Joey let out a moan and threw his head back, clenching his hands into tight fists. Seto chuckled inwardly and he grazed his teeth over the skin and Joey bucked his hips. "Oh god!" Seto swivelled his tongue over the tip and Joey screamed Seto's name and saw white as he exploded in pleasure. Seto swallowed up all of it and moved up, giving Joey a soft kiss on the lips. Joey was panting and a bit sweaty.

"Are you ready?" Joey nodded, not trusting his voice right now. Seto reached over into his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lotion, coating his fingers. "This will hurt." Joey gave Seto a gentle kiss and Seto smiled. He kissed the corner of Joey's lips and entered one finger into his entrance. Joey squirmed a bit, but nodded for him to continue and he entered a second finger. Joey grabbed Seto's arm tightly and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I-I'm fine." Seto pushed in a third finger and a tear rolled down Joey's cheek at the pain. Seto softly kissed Joey's cheek. Joey swallowed roughly and he felt Seto moving his fingers. Soon, he let out a sharp moan and Seto smirked. He brushed against the spot again with his fingers and Joey gasped and moaned again. He soon removed his fingers and looked at Joey. Joey opened his eyes and pulled Seto in for a kiss. Seto shoved his tongue past Joey's lips as Joey groaned in his throat. They pulled apart and Seto looked into Joey's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Joey growled softly.

"I want to, Seto. Do it." Seto nodded and soon plunged into Joey and Joey let out a cry of pain. Seto instantly stayed still, waiting for the blond to get used to him. Joey squeezed his eyes shut, a tear escaping. Seto kissed the tear away.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay." Joey said quietly and he moved a bit. He nodded and Seto kissed him fiercely, immediately pulled out before thrusting back into the boy beneath him. Joey cried out in pleasure as Seto hit the spot, making him see nothing but white. Seto thrust back and forth, attacking Joey's neck, leaving love bites all over the skin. Joey moaned as Seto grabbed his length and pumped him quickly. Joey arched his back and screamed Seto's name over and over, making his throat go hoarse. Seto gave Joey a bruising and heated kiss as his thrusts were faster, making the boy writhe underneath him. Joey broke the kiss suddenly and moaned Seto's name loudly as he saw white flash before his eyes as he came in Seto's hand. Seto moaned Joey's name as he came in Joey and he soon collapsed on top of him, both breathing heavily and sweating.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(Okay! You can look now! XD.):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seto squinted as the sun shone brightly in his eyes. He felt something stir beside him and he looked down, smiling, seeing Joey's head on his chest, his lips parted slightly, as he slept. He ran his fingers through Joey's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Pup. Pup, wake up."

"Mm...Seto?" Joey yawned and blinked up at the CEO, smiling. "Morning."

"Morning. How do you feel?" Joey winced as he moved his leg.

"Sore."

"Don't worry, pup. It won't hurt as much next time." Joey nodded and stretched. "We should go take a shower."

"Okay." Joey pouted and climbed out of bed. Seto grabbed Joey around the waist as he kissed him on the lips. Joey instantly brightened up. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Joey."

**A few hours later-4:00 p.m.**

"Big brother! I'm home!" Mokuba yelled as he closed the door behind him. When he didn't get a reply, he blinked. "Seto?" He heard laughing upstairs and he went up to his brother's room. What he saw made him smile. Seto was trying to chase Joey down as Joey ran from him with his shirt.

"Joey! Come on! Give it back!" Seto pouted, holding the towel around his waist. Joey stuck his tongue out at him and grinned, holding his own towel.

"Nyah. Come and get it." Seto smirked and Joey gulped. "Ahh!" Joey leapt over the bed and backed up against the wall. Seto was about to corner him, but Mokuba piped up.

"Hi, Seto!" Seto turned and a smile spread over his face.

"Hey Mokuba. Did you have fun?" Mokuba nodded and ran over, hugging Seto around the waist. Seto patted Mokuba's head and he smiled. Joey took the chance to run downstairs, laughing his blond head off. Seto growled and Mokuba laughed.

"Go get him, big brother!" Mokuba grinned. Seto kissed the top of Mokuba's head and chased after Joey.

Set finally managed to catch Joey and get his shirt which result in the blond pouting and muttering darkly under his breath.

"You're no fun." Joey muttered softly.

"Sorry, Joey." Seto ruffled Joey's hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smirked inwardly, seeing Joey trying hard not to smile.

"Hmph." Joey stuck his nose in the air and went into the kitchen. Seto laughed and followed after him. He came up behind Joey and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. Joey let out an angry huff and pretended to be angry.

"I'm sorry, Joey."

"No, you're not." Joey added a sniffle for effect. Seto trailed soft kisses over Joey's neck and shoulder softly and Joey instantly melted inside.

**At school**

Joey ran over to Yugi and gave him a bear hug, making Yugi giggle.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Joey?" Joey just grinned happily.

"Joey. Why the hell did you run off without me?" Seto huffed out as he draped an arm around Joey's shoulders.

"Sorry, Seto." Joey quickly kissed his cheek and ran off to find the others. Seto sighed and shook his head.

"Hi Kaiba." Seto looked at the tri-colored midget and gave a small smile.

"Yugi."

"What's Joey so happy about?"

"Er...I'd rather he told you." Yugi blinked and Seto shook his head again. "Trust me." Yugi shrugged and smiled.

"Okay, then."

**After school** (Too lazy to describe all day. I think it would bore you to death. Sorries.)

Joey frowned as he leaned his head against the window of the limo. Seto had to go straight to work after school so he could find a new secretary. Joey closed his eyes and his thoughts led to Tristan and his father. He grew angry at how Tristan betrayed him. He clenched his hand into a fist so hard, his knuckles turned white. 'I'm so stupid. I'm an idiot. I can't believe how gullible I am.' A tear rolled down his cheek and he sniffled, wiping it away and hugging his knees to his chest, looking out the window.

**At Kaiba Corp.**

Seto's patience was wearing thin. If that damned woman came in here one more time and tried to flirt with him....he was going to snap.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba." The pencil that was in his hand snapped in half.

"What?" Seto asked through gritted teeth.

"There's someone here to see you." Sheila, his new secretary, purred as she sat on the desk in front of Seto and batted her eyelashes, trying to look seductive. Trying.

"Well? Bring 'em in." Sheila huffed, angry that she failed to even get the CEO to stare at her. She stomped out and soon a certain blond came in and Seto smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Joey didn't answer and Seto noticed Joey's eyes were rimmed with red and they were puffy. Joey collapsed into Seto's lap and he held onto him, crying. "Shh...what's wrong?" Seto said quietly, rubbing Joey's back softly.

"I-I'm nothing b-but a stupid, g-gullible, mutt." Seto frowned.

"No, you aren't. Who told you that?"

"N-No one. I figured it out myself." Joey sniffled and buried his face in Seto's chest and Seto tightened his hold on him.

"Look at me." Joey sniffled and looked up at Seto. He brushed the golden bangs from his puppy's amber eyes and looked at him. "Don't say that. You're not stupid and you are not gullible. Even I didn't see it coming with Taylor." Joey curled up closer against Seto and his bottom lip trembled slightly. Seto sighed softly and traced his thumb over Joey's lip gently, calming him down. Joey took Seto's thumb into his mouth and smiled a bit. Seto chuckled and pulled his hand away and ran his hand through Joey's hair and leaned down, kissing him softly. A gasp came from the doorway and Seto broke the kiss to glare at Sheila. "What do you want?"

"How dare you?!" She shrieked and Seto winced. She stomped furiously out of the office, slamming the door shut. Joey blinked and looked at Seto.

"Do I want to know?"

"No." Seto nuzzled the blond and Joey hugged Seto tightly around the neck, closing his eyes. "Don't forget, Joey. I love you." Joey nodded and he sniffled.

"I love you, too."

Seto hummed absently as he worked on his computer in Kaiba Corp. for today. He had wished that Joey would stop by later. A knock resounded on his door and he looked up.

"Come in." Seto rolled his eyes as he saw Sheila come in. "Not you again. What do you want now?" Instead of receiving an answer, the bleach blonde walked right in front of Seto, blocking in view from the computer. "What do you want?" He repeated.

"I want you." She said seductively (A/N: Blech! NOT!) and slid a hand over Seto's chest. Seto growled and pushed her hand away and stood up.

"I'm taken."

"That stupid little blond imbecile?" Sheila scoffed and cornered him. Seto's icy blue eyes narrowed coldly.

"Don't you dare speak about Joey like that." Seto said through clenched teeth. His eyes widened as the woman pressed up against him and kissed him sloppily on the lips. Seto shoved her away and wiped his mouth off. He was about to say something, but a small whimper caught his attention. He looked over at the doorway and saw a certain blond standing there, frozen with a horrified and shocked look on his face. "Shit..Joey....it wasn't.." Seto took a step towards him, but Joey immediately backed up, his throat constricting painfully. Tears welled up in his amber brown eyes and slid down his cheeks. "Joey, please! Let me explain!" Joey turned and bolted out of the building, Seto hot on his heel. For once, Joey was faster than Seto. Seto cursed under his breath as he couldn't catch him. He saw Joey scramble through the doors and hurriedly climb into the limo that he came in. By the time Seto had gotten outside, the limo was gone. "Damn it!" Seto fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands, clenching his eyes shut and tears of his own falling down his face. "Joey.."

Joey collapsed onto the bed and curled up into a ball, sobbing, his heart broken and shattered to pieces. _'H-How could he?'_ Joey buried his face into a pillow, his body shaking with suppressed sobs. He saw a picture of him and Seto together on the night stand and he angrily threw it against the wall, the glass shattering as it fell to the floor. Joey sniffled and cried himself to sleep.

By the time Seto came home, it was very late and it was pouring rain outside. He sighed wearily and ran a hand through his hair, still remembering the events that occurred earlier. It killed him inside to see that look on Joey's face. He had to talk to him. Seto left his briefcase on the counter and went upstairs. He was disappointed to see that the blond wasn't here. Seto's eyes caught the mess of glass on the floor and he gently picked up the picture. He bit his lip and stood up, looking around, spotting a note. He set the picture down, picking the note up.

_'Seto,_

_I went out. Doubt if you care. Hope you have fun with your new girlfriend._

_Joey.'_

Seto cursed inwardly. Joey was out in that rain, no doubt freezing to death. He quickly ran downstairs, snatching up his coat, and running outside.

Joey sat on a cold bench, shivering with his knees drawn up to his chest, his teeth chattering. _'I knew I shouldn't have gone outside.'_ Joey thought._ 'But I thought Seto and his stupid girlfriend would want some time alone away from the "stupid blond imbecile".'_

"JOEY!! JOEY, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Joey looked up, hearing Seto calling him. He didn't answer as he saw a familiar brunette run up to him. His cheek stung as Seto had slapped him sharply across the cheek. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" At this, Joey blew up.

"What the fuck do you care?! Huh?!?! Why do you fucking care when you've got that stupid blonde bimbo all over you?!" Seto slapped him again, but immediately wrapped his arms around Joey.

"I'm so sorry, Joey. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Seto whispered, hugging him tightly. Joey hesitantly held onto Seto and he started crying. Seto closed his eyes and hugged the soaking and shaking blond even tighter and he kissed his head. "I'm sorry. Forgive me." Joey lifted his head and Seto reached up, cupping Joey's cheek in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Joey looked at him and Seto pulled him in for a kiss. Joey was quick to return the kiss and Seto wrapped both arms tightly around his waist. Joey held his arms tightly around his neck and deepened the kiss, but Seto broke it off too soon. Seto ran his thumb over Joey's slightly swollen lips and he looked deep into his eyes. "I love you." He said softly, meaning every word. Tears ran over Joey's cheeks and he nodded.

"I-I love you, too, Seto." A small smile spread over Seto's lips and he crushed his lips against Joey's, the blond whimpering in pleasure. They soon broke for air and Seto gave him a soft kiss on his nose, making Joey blush lightly. "Hey Seto?"

"Yes, koi?"

"Who was that woman anyway?" Seto had a look of disgust on his face and Joey laughed.

"Ugh. My secretary."

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Can her." This made Seto laugh and Joey pouted. "I'm serious."

"Anything you wish, koinu."

"Don't call me that." Joey pouted again. He shivered and Seto pulled him closer.

"But Seto!!" Joey whined.

"No!" Seto said for the sixth time. Joey had gotten a cold from being in the rain too long and now the blond wanted to go the mall to get something.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!!"

"Pretty please with ice cream?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with ice cream and me on top with sugar?"

"Tempting, but NO!" Joey crossed his arms and sulked. Seto leaned over and gave Joey a soft kiss and got up, ruffling his hair, making Joey laugh. "Why can't you wait 'til you get better?"

"Cuz I wanna go now!" Joey pleaded. Seto shook his head.

"It's your fault you went out into the rain." Joey 'hmphed' and laid down, turning on his side, his back facing Seto. He rolled his eyes and laid behind Joey, kissing softly over his neck. Joey shuddered and closed his eyes. Seto pulled Joey back against him and held an arm tightly around his waist, gently nibbling on his earlobe. Joey melted against Seto and he purred happily. Seto chuckled and nuzzled the blond.

Whaaa!! ::cries:: I'm pathetic! I can't even write a decent lemon! ::cries all alone in a dark corner:: I hope this chapter was good, even though the lemon wasn't that good (. I sorries. Me ish getting bad at writing. ::bows her head:: Sorry! Me no have much to say, so R&R please. Me hopes I haven't disappointed anyone. (


	6. Chapter 6

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD I hath overcometh mine writer's block! YAY:throws confetti all around:

Kyami:pouts: I had to do all the work

:ignores him: Anywho. I feel proud. Normally, I NEVER get over writer's block, but...YAY! Thankies for the reviews so far. I guess the lemon was better than I thought! XD :happily eats the cookies that were given: And thanks for the people that had given me ideas. I re-read all my reviews and...yay! I guess I'm not pathetic:cheers and has a party: WOW! I got over 110 reviews! YAY! If I get at least 150 reviews, that would be cool!. ) That would make me happy and I might just put up at least two chapters for you all: Anyways, onward with the disclaimer. :pushes Joey and Seto forward:

Joey: Hey!

Do it!

Joey:harrumphs: Beautiful-san doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh:under his breath: Thank god.

:eye twitches angrily and throws Joey into a closet and locks it, tying Seto up so he can't help him.: You're not coming out 'til you're nice to me :pouts sadly: Enjoy.

Kyami:looks at the reader, pleading with puppy dog eyes: Help...

:stuffs a cookie in his mouth and smiles innocently:

ALSO! NEWS! I've decided to change my name to DragonPuppyLover! XD Okies. Have fun with chappie. :)

Chapter 6

"Seto! Come on!" Joey dragged Seto down towards the beach eagerly. Seto shook his head and tried to pull his hand from Joey's.

"Joey, no! I-I don't swim!" Seto lied.

"Yes, you do!" Joey finally let go of Seto's hand and quickly tore off his clothes 'til he was in his **swimming shorts** and with a short whoop of laughter, he ran into the water, laughing. A light smile formed on Seto's lips as he watched his blond playing around in the water like an excited puppy. "Come on, Seto! Please?" Joey whined adorably. Seto sighed and stripped down to his own shorts and before he knew what was going on, he was yanked into the water. He came up, sputtering and coughing. He glared at the blond as Joey grinned. "Yay." Seto rolled his eyes and held Joey in his arms tightly. Joey let out a soft squeak and looked into Seto's eyes, his hands resting on Seto's shoulders. Seto looked over Joey silently. His usual messy blond hair now hung sexily in his face and covered his honey-amber brown eyes that shined with happiness. Just for him. Seto smiled before claiming the blond's lips with his own. Joey happily returned the kiss and felt Seto's hands roam over his back lightly.

Before they noticed, it was already starting to get dark. Seto carried a soaking wet blond puppy as Joey snuggled up against his chest, sighing.

"Did it kill you to go in the water?"

"Yes."

"Then how are you carrying me?" Joey grinned. Seto blinked before glaring at him.

"Shut up." Joey beamed and pulled the brunette into the limo and the seats made a slight squeaking noise as Joey fell back against them with the CEO on top of him. Joey looked up at him as the limo drove them home. Seto reached a hand up and gently pushed the wet locks from Joey's eyes and he cupped the blond's chin in his hand.

"Seto?" Joey asked softly. Seto snapped out of his stupor and placed kisses over Joey's neck, making Joey beg for more. "Seto, please..." Seto suddenly pulled away and sat up. Joey blinked, confused, as Seto looked out coldly out the window. "Seto...what's wrong?" Joey crawled over to him and laid in his lap, looking up at him.

"Please don't touch me." Seto whispered, blinking back tears. Joey sat fully in Seto's lap and he held his face in his hands and looked Seto in the eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" Seto shook his head and tried to push Joey away, but Joey clung onto him. Seto growled and shoved him hard and Joey landed on the floor with a yelp. Seto's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Joey into his lap and held him close.

"Oh, gods, Joey. I'm so sorry."

"I-It's okay, Seto." Joey ran his fingers through his silky brown hair and Seto looked down, feeling tears burn at his eyes._'Why do I keep trying to push Joey away? I love him so much. I'm...I'm just afraid of losing him.'_ Seto held Joey closer and he buried his face against Joey's neck, crying silently. Joey moved so he was holding Seto in his lap instead and he rubbed the older boy's back gently as Seto's body racked with hard, painful sobs. "Shh.." Seto clutched onto Joey and he let out a shivering sigh.

"I-I don't deserve you, Joey."

"Don't say that." Seto looked at Joey, claiming his lips in a bruising, needing kiss. Joey let out a soft moan and he kissed the troubled brunette back, holding him close. Seto panted as he soon pulled out of the kiss and Joey brushed the hair of out Seto's blue eyes. "Seto.." Seto shook his head and he went to move away, but felt Joey nuzzle his neck. Seto sighed and snuggled into the embrace, both forgetting that they were still in the limo.

**The next day**

"Seto! I'm going!"

"Hold on!" Joey grinned and quickly bolted down the stairs, but before he could reach the door, two strong arms, latched onto his waist, Joey letting out an "Oof!" as he was pulled back against Seto's chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Can't I go to the mall for a bit?" Joey looked up at Seto with way too innocent eyes and Seto felt himself turn into a puddle of goo. _'Damn the puppy dog face! Ack!'_ Seto cursed as Joey's bottom lip quivered.

"Oh, alright!" Joey glomped the CEO and Seto smiled, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thanks!" Joey went to leave again, but Seto's arms tighten around him. Joey blinked up at him. "What?" Seto smirked and leaned down, giving Joey a breathtaking kiss. Joey moaned softly and circled his arms around his love's neck and pulled him closer.

"Ugh! AHH! Get a room! I'm blind!" Mokuba cried as he entered the living room where the teens were having a full make-out session. The brunette smirked down at his little brother and ruffled his hair.

"You'll get used to it." Mokuba made a face and left, giving Joey a wink before disappearing around the corner. Joey just stood there, dazed slightly and breathless from the kiss. Seto chuckled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's nose. "Thought you were going to the mall."

"Huh?" Joey blinked. "Oh!" Joey smiled sheepishly. "Be back later!"

"Be careful."

"Will do." Joey soon left and Seto suddenly felt lonely. He sighed and went up to his and the puppy's room to hopefully get some of work done that he had neglected for the weekend.

**At Domino mall**

Joey hummed as he wandered around the mall when suddenly, a familiar albino noticed him.

"Joey! Hey, Joey!" Joey turned and grinned, racing over to the pale boy.

"Hey Ryou! What's up?" Ryou blushed.

"Bakura wanted to come to get some.." Ryou coughed into his hand. "things." Joey blinked and then shrugged.

"Okay."

"So what are you doing here?" Joey grinned.

"Figured Seto'd need a break."

oooooooooooooooooo**Meanwhile**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seto hastily grabbed a tissue as he suddenly sneezed twice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A knock sounded on the door of the house and crashes and curses were heard followed by curses before the door swung open, the person residing in the house was slightly surprised as who was at the door.

"What do you want?" The boy grumbled.

"I need a favor." The other boy said. The first one snorted and went to slam the door in the other's face, but an envelope waved in his face made him pause. "It'll be worth it." The other snatched at the envelope, tore it open, looked over the check and he smirked evilly.

"You've got a deal."

"See ya, Ryou!" Joey called. The albino boy waved as his darker half dragged him away. Joey smiled and stopped, seeing something that caught his eye. He grinned. _'Perfect!'_ But before he could make a move, someone grabbed him and put a cloth over his mouth. He tried to get away, but something was on the cloth that made him feel sleepy. _'Ugh...Seto...help.'_ Soon, everything went black and the blond slumped in the other's arms. A maniacal grin spread over the other's face as he carried the blond off.

Seto sighed, finishing his work. His was at least a week ahead of all of his courses now so he wouldn't need to worry. He turned his head and his eyes widened. Joey had been gone for a long time. He had left around 11 a.m. (I know. Shocking that Joey can even get up in the morning. Oo.) and it was 8 at night already. _'Oh, gods. What if something happened to him?'_ Seto jumped out of his seat and ran to his brother's room.

"Mokuba!" Seto's frantic voice startled Mokuba out of his game. "Have you seen Joey at all?"

"No. What's wrong, **big brother**?"

"Joey's missing!" Mokuba felt tears brim his eyes.

"I'll call Yugi! Maybe he and Yami can help."

"Good idea, Mokuba." Mokuba raced downstairs and quickly dialed Yugi's phone number.

"Hello? Kame Game Shop. Yugi speaking. How can I help you?"

"Yugi!"

"Mokuba?" The short teen blinked, noticing the worry in Mokuba's voice. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Joey at all today?"

"No. Why?"

"He's missing!"

"I'll call Ryou to see if he's heard anything."

"OK." The line clicked and Seto sat on the couch, filled with worry over his puppy. _'Please be OK, pup.'_

Joey groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed his was in some bedroom he had never seen.

"Oh, my head hurts. Where am I?"

"You're at my home." A silky voice supplied and Joey stiffened.

"Oh, god. Not you." The blond Egyptian smirked as he stepped out of the shadows with the Sennen Rod in his hand. "What do you want with me?" The blond snarled angrily. "Let me go!" Marik shook his head, scolding the blond teasingly.

"Now, now, my dear puppy.." Joey cut him off.

"NO ONE calls me that except for Seto!" Joey growled out. "What do you want with me?" He repeated. Marik shook his head again and chuckled darkly.

"No, my dear Joey. I have no use for you. I merely helped." Joey tried to move, but found he was tied to the bed.

"Marik! Let me go now!"

"It's not Marik's decision to let you go, Joey." A familiar brunette came into the room and Joey's eyes widened before they narrowed hatefully.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard! I told you I never wanted you anywhere near me again, Tristan! You practically raped me last time!"

"Yes, and if Seto hadn't interrupted, I'd have been able to have you to myself." Joey's eyes widened again.

"You've lost your mind, Tristan. You're not the best friend I had years ago." Marik rolled his eyes and thwacked Tristan in the arm with the Rod and Tristan glared at him.

"Am I allowed with my fun now?" Joey paled.

"Not too much." Marik pouted as Tristan left. He shrugged and grinned, advancing on the blond. Joey scrambled back as far as he could, which wasn't very far, as Marik gave a sly grin.

"Oh, we're going to have fun, my pet." Joey whimpered, unconsciously reaching a hand up to the collar Seto gave him. Marik raised a slender eyebrow as he eyed the collar. "What's this?" Joey leaned back, fire in his eyes.

"Don't touch it!" Marik smirked, recoiling his hand.

"Touchy, aren't we? All the more fun." Joey screamed for help all he could.

It had been about a week since the blond had been missing and no traces were able to found of him, only finding out a week before that Ryou had spoken to the blond at the mall before Joey was missing. Seto refused to eat or sleep until he had Joey safe in his arms again. He stared down at his fifth cup of coffee, a tear sliding down his cheek and landing on the counter and he closed his eyes. He felt like he let Joey down. He had a feeling in his gut something would happen, letting him go on his own.

"Kaiba?" Seto didn't register Yugi's voice and he just continued to stare at the cup of coffee. Yugi laid a hand on his shoulder, startling the brunette quickly out of his thoughts. Seto looked at the **tri-color** haired teen.

"Oh, Yugi. You frightened me." Yugi smiled sheepishly and sat across from Seto.

"Sorry." Seto looked back down at the black liquid and Yugi laid a hand on his arm and Seto fought back tears. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that caught Seto's attention as he bolted to the door. He was slightly disappointed that it was only Ryou and Bakura.

"Oh, it's you two."

"Don't sound so happy to see us, Priest." Bakura said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Ryou smiled.

"We think we know where Joey is." Seto looked happier than any man on earth.

Joey moaned in pain as he was left on the bed again. He curled up the best he could under the blanket and sobbed into the pillows, holding onto them tightly. However, they weren't even close to holding his boyfriend. _'Seto...I miss you. Hurry and find me, please.'_

"Ishtar's house." Bakura growled as the light on **the rings** faded and dropped to his hikari's chest lightly.

"What the hell would Marik want with Joey?" Seto growled out.

"We'll find out soon enough, I guess."

"ISHTAR!" Marik paused his torture on the blond as he smirked, noting the tone of the ex-tomb-robber. He gave the blond a sharp slap across the face, making Joey cry out and fall back against the bed, and made his way upstairs. Joey curled up into a ball, shaking, bleeding, bruised, and crying. Tristan eyed the blond before following after the blond Egyptian.

"Well, well, well. What brings you all here to my lovely home?" Marik was suddenly slammed into the wall by a beyond pissed brunette.

"Where's Joey?" At this, Marik started laughing. Seto narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?" Suddenly, someone caught his eye that made his blood boil even more. Yugi gasped.

"Tristan!" Tristan crossed his arms, trying to ignore the burning glare Seto turned on him. "Where's Joey?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business, Taylor! Tell me where the fuck he is right now!" Marik chuckled.

"Now that you mention it, Joey's definitely good in bed." That did it. Seto wrapped his hand tightly around the Egyptian's neck, only making the ex-tomb-keeper smirk.

"I KNOW you didn't just say what I thought you said."

(A/N: I Sorries. I apologize for being a bad writer at this villan...stuff.. I ish more of a fluff person. :sniff, sniff:. Kyami:rolls his eyes and gives her some tissues:)

Joey whimpered as he heard pounding footsteps coming down the stairs and he clenched his eyes shut. However, the voice he heard made his heart jump in his throat.

"Puppy!" Joey's eyes snapped open and he saw Seto standing there, a mix between pure horror, happiness, anger, and sadness all on his face and in his eyes. His puppy was strapped down to the bed, naked. He was bleeding, some blood having already dried on his skin. Ugly bruises covered his once beautiful, tanned skin. (:starts crying for poor Joey:) Sadly, Seto could also see Joey's ribs slightly and that wasn't good. He raced over to Joey and took him his arms the best his could, Joey burying his face in Seto's neck, crying. "What have they done to you?"

'Tristan's lost his mind!" Joey cried and sniffled. Seto moved away from the blond and quickly untied the bonds holding Joey down and Joey launched himself into Seto's arms as soon as the last one was untied. Seto practically crushed the blond to him, tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Joey." Joey clung onto Seto, just happy that Seto was holding him.

**Moments later**

"Joey!" Yugi cried happily as he saw Seto carrying Joey wrapped up in Seto's coat tightly in his arms. Joey smiled weakly.

"Hey Yug'." He said quietly. His throat really hurt from all the screaming his did. Tristan glared at Seto.

"Put Joey down."

"Fuck you, Taylor." Seto spat out. "Yami!" Yami nodded, but Bakura pushed Yami out of the way, grinning.

"Let me have some fun. I can give Taylor way better torture than you, Pharaoh." Bakura snorted. Tristan's eyes widened fearfully and Marik tried to run, but both were quickly sent to the Shadow realm with two Man-Eater bugs and the Card Reaper on their heels. (A/N: You know...the nifty lookin' grim reaper thing in the card graveyard? That dude's cool! XD LoL.)

Joey sniffled and fisted a hand in Seto's deep blue shirt and Seto looked down at an exhausted Joey.

"Can we go home, Seto?" Joey looked at Seto with red eyes. No sooner had he closed his eyes, he felt soft lips pressed against his eyelids and he smiled weakly.

"Of course, pup." Seto said softly.

"But Seto!" Seto looked at Yugi. "Shouldn't we take him to a doctor?"

"I have a personal doctor, Yugi. Don't worry." Yugi smiled as Joey poked a hand out and grabbed Yugi's small hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Thanks, Yug'. All of ya." Yugi giggled as Joey ruffled his hair.

Seto sat beside a sleeping Joey, just watching the rise and fall of his chest. He smiled softly as Joey mumbled something in his sleep that sounded vaguely like 'Mmm..Pizza and Seto with whipped cream on top.' Seto blushed lightly when he had heard that and he shook his head. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Joey's forehead, letting his lips linger for a few seconds longer than intended and he covered the blond up to his neck as he climbed off the bed and went out onto the balcony and sighed, looking down over the bright lights of Domino City.

Moments later, he felt a pair of slender arms slip around his chest and waist and Seto smirked.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Joey rested his head against his lover's shoulder, letting his eyes slide shut.

"Doesn't feel right without you, Seto." Joey muttered sleepily. Seto turned around and looked down at Joey, holding him tightly. Joey smiled up at him and Seto kissed him. Joey returned the kiss happily and tightened his arms around the brunette. They soon broke apart and Joey laughed a bit while Seto planted a kiss on Joey's forehead again. "Love you, Set."

"Love you even more, puppy." The sleepy blond nuzzled the taller boy's neck before Seto scooped him up in his arms, carrying him back to the bed they shared and laid him back on the **silk sheets** and quickly joined him. Joey buried his face in Seto's chest as his arms went around Seto's waist again. Both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

(A/N: HOW KAWAII:cries through 5 boxes of tissues: Kyami:sweatdrops: Me: You're crying too! Kyami:turns around: Am not! I just...have something in my eye, that's all. :sniffle: Me: XD...yeah right.)

Ryou sighed as his yami was brooding over having done something nice without realizing it out.

Kura-koi, come out. Please?

/No./ Bakura snapped. Ryou rolled his eyes and went downstairs to sleep on the couch, letting his Yami have his space. Five minutes later, a flash of light, and Bakura was downstairs in an instant. Frowning at the fact that he upset Ryou hurt him. He saw the peaceful, pale boy, sleeping on the couch.

"Took you long enough, Kura-koi." Ryou's chocolate brown orbs snapped open and Bakura growled.

"You tricked me." He pouted and Ryou giggled. Bakura soon pounced on his hikari and ravished him, drawing out several moans from the boy beneath him. Bakura nipped at Ryou's neck, leaving plenty of love bites.

"Kura!" Bakura tried to look innocent.

"What?" Ryou pouted and brought Bakura's face down and kissed his lips softly. Bakura shrugged mentally and spread out fully atop his Ryou and kissed the lighter half senselessly.

"Aibou, Joey is fine. I'm sure he's well-rested up by now." Yami sighed softly as Yugi refused to lie down as he sat at the edge of the bed. "Aibou..." Yugi closed his eyes, but they soon snapped open at Yami's doings. Yugi bit back a moan as Yami kept kissing and nipping at his love's neck. "Please come to bed. You'll see Joey tomorrow." Yugi felt his words die on his lips as Yami kissed him sensually on the lips, skilled lips moving against his own.

/Okay, Yami./ Yugi gave up, not wanting to break the kiss. He could feel Yami smile through their link.

**Next day at school**

Joey snapped his head up, nearly hitting Seto in the process, and hearing the P.A.

"Joey Wheeler to the principal's office, please." Joey groaned and held his head in his hands.

"Oh! What did I do this time?"

"Not sure, puppy. Let's go." Joey sighed, reluctantly going with the brunette, ignoring most of the stares they received.

**Later**

"YES! YES YES YES YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The blond laughed happily as he ran outside and fell back onto the grass, laughing happily. His father was finally locked away. Forever. Joey was so happy, he didn't notice Seto move next to him. He turned and glomped the CEO, showering him with kisses. Seto blushed and was finally able to capture Joey's lips into a deep, passionate kiss. Joey broke it off too soon, giggling madly like Yugi on Pixy Stix. Seto smiled and ran a hand through Joey's golden hair. Joey's giggles died down and he snuggled against Seto on the warm grass, hugging him tightly. "Ah, I'm so happy right now."

"As am I, pup. As am I." Suddenly, tears welled up in Joey's amber brown eyes and Seto frowned slightly, tracing his fingers over Joey's lips softly. "What's wrong?"

"Will you ever leave me, Seto? Promise me you will stay with me forever."

"No." Joey's gaze turned into a look of hurt. "I promise I'll stay with you for eternity." Seto whispered, giving Joey a sweet, gentle kiss. Tears ran down his cheeks as he kissed him back, feeling Seto's hands dig into his hair softly.

(A/N:squeaks once in a while as she cries: I know it sounds cheesy, but...this is too kawaii:hands out tissues to everyone and cookies: Kyami:sulks in corner:)

"I love you, Seto."

"I love you, too, my beautiful puppy. I love you too." Joey pouted, looking like the most adorable puppy ever.

"I'm not a puppy." Seto chuckled and kissed his golden locks.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, pup." Joey huffed.

"I will." Seto laughed and Joey smiled, blushing. Seto hugged Joey close, Joey being happier than ever. _'Whatever I did to deserve Joey, thank you.'_ Seto prayed in his mind, closing his eyes as Joey rested his head on his chest, both laying and relaxing in the sun.

I sorry this wasn't longer, but I hope this chapter was at least okay. :sniffles and dabs at her eyes with tissue: This chappie made me tear up everytime the fluff happened.

Kyami: --;;

:looks like she's going to cry again: You no like the chapter?

Kyami: Don't cry, Hikari. I'm sure the readers will like this chapter.

Meep:sniffle: I hope so. :brightens up and grins: Halloween's only a little over a month away! YAY! I love Halloween! XD I gots to go figure out who I'm going to get revenge on this year. Mwuahahaha!

Kyami: OO :looks at the readers: I don't think she needed those cookies. I think they made her hyper.

Me: R&R PLEASE! XD Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'm sure most of you have been long awaiting an update to this story and I'm sorry that it took me so long! This will be the epilogue. Please don't hurt me if it's corny or short! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ::sniffs:: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter7 - Epilogue

"Pup?" Joey groaned and flipped onto his side away from Seto, yawning.

"5 more minutes." Seto chuckled and grabbed him around the waist, making the blond squeak.

"You said that 20 minutes ago. Time to get up."

"But Seto..." Joey pouted and turned, looking up at him with that deadly puppy dog face. Seto scowled and rolled his eyes. Joey's bottom lip trembled and Seto caved. He gripped the puppy to him and gave him a passionate kiss that left Jou breathless. He pouted again. "Not fair." Seto smiled and kissed his nose, making him wrinkle up his nose and making Seto laugh.

"Come on, pup. Breakfast." Joey's stomach growled after that and he blushed. "You're adorable." Joey made a face at being called that.

**Downstairs**

"Hi Joey! Hi Big brother!"

"Good morning, Mokuba." Seto smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. Mokuba giggled and swatted at Seto's hand.

"Hey, kid." Joey yelped as he was pulled into Seto's lap abruptly. "Seto!" He whined softly.

"Time to go to school, Mokuba."

"Okay! Bye!" Mokuba gave them both a quick hug and ran out the door. Joey blinked and Seto slipped his arms around his puppy's waist, earning a startled squeak from the other.

"Aren't we going to be late?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"So?" Joey grinned and Seto smirked, pulling the blond in for a deep kiss. He let out a soft moan as he felt Seto's hands snake under his shirt and press against his back.

**After school (Don't think you guys would prefer to be bored outta ya minds wit' school. :P)**

"Joey, wait!" Seto yelled, running after Joey.

"No! Leave me alone!" Joey cried and slapped Seto, taking off and disappearing. Seto fell to his knees and covered his face, holding back tears as he gritted his teeth.

"Kaiba!" Yugi and the others ran over to where Seto was at. "What happened?"

"I made him angry at him." Seto said quietly, sounding close to tears. Ryou knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay. We can fix this." Seto gratefully nodded and Ryou let him cry on his shoulder, patting his back reassuringly.

**Later**

Joey sat at the bench in the park after crying for so long with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Joey?" Joey lifted his head, seeing Mokuba. He sniffled and wiped at his cheek as Mokuba plopped down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin' is da matter, kid."

"Seto told me you had a fight. He wants to apologize." Joey looked at Mokuba as he put a hand on the blond's arm. "I don't like it when you two fight like this." Joey sighed.

"Alright." Mokuba beamed and took Joey's hand, pulling him along to the limo.

Seto looked up as the sleek black limo pulled up along the sidewalk and his puppy stepped out of the limo. Joey glared at him and Seto looked really hurt. Mokuba trailed behind Joey, tugging on his sleeve.

"Joey, look at him. Don't be so mean."

"Joey?"

"What?" Seto quickly put his arms around the blond and buried his face against his neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Joey's glare disappeared and his eyes softened as he put his arms around the brunet and felt like crying again.

"Seto.." Seto pulled away enough to look at Joey.

"Forgive me, puppy." Seto murmured as he kissed him on the lips. Joey melted in Seto's arms as he kissed back. Suddenly, Joey heard people shout "SURPRISE" and he jumped, breaking the kiss and looking over Seto's shoulder with wide eyes, seeing all of his friends. Seto smiled and squeezed Joey around the waist as Joey grinned.

"What's all this for?"

"For you! Congratulations, Joey!" Yugi said, smiling. Joey blinked, utterly clueless.

"For what?" Joey blinked again as Seto grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. "Seto, what...?" Joey's eyed went wide again when he knelt down, holding Joey's hand. Joey felt like he was going to faint.

"Pup, I..Would you marry me, Joey?" A few seconds passed and then the blond tackled him to the ground, grinning like an idiot.

"Yes! YES!" Seto chuckled and kissed his fiancee and then slipped the ring onto Joey's finger. Joey felt tears come to his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

"Joey, don't cry." Seto said, kissing his tears away.

"I'm so happy!" Seto smiled and was glomped by the blond. No one noticed Tristan hiding by the kitchen with a scowl on his face.

**OWARI! **

Yayness! I finished it! I sorry that it was really, really short and really, really corny, but people were starting to rebel! O.O I hope this satisfies everyone until my new story comes out! Ja ne!


End file.
